Los ojos de Hellsing
by xanxel
Summary: comienza ahora la verdadera batalla, Alucard esta completo, E integra descubrira un secreto oculto por años, ahora es tiempo de que el santo del mal, pelee contra aquel que le quitó la corona. DEJEN REW
1. Chapter 1

El otro Hellsing

Sentada en su escritorio, como todas la mañanas y como todos lo días de su vida desde que su padre había muerto y ella asumido el poder de Hellsing, no reclamaba, sabia cual era su misión desde que tubo uso de razón, aun que nunca espero que fuera tan pronto, después de todo no le afecto mucho, desde que tenia 7 o quizás 5 años, su padre la instruía acerca de vampiros y todo lo relacionado con esoterismo y cosas de adultos y de gran estirpe, por lo que nunca tubo un niñez, donde nunca tubo un amigo o amiga, hasta le momento lo mas cercano a un amigo que había tenido era su mayordomo Walter.

Toc… toc…

Con calma levanto la vista hacia la puerta, mientras los vidrios de sus lentes se iluminaban, arrancando un gran destello, entonces la manija se movió lentamente y por la puerta cruzó Walter.

Sir, la cena esta servida y le ha llegado un cara de parte de la orden de los caballeros protestantes- Walter se acercó, dejando el sobre la mesa, mientras, Integra asentía tranquila, dejando a un lado los papeles que hace un momento intentaba leer.

Bien, iré en seguida- le hablo con su fría y autoritaria voz.

Me retiro- en seguida hizo una reverencia y se perdió detrás de la puerta, la cual cerró con cautela y suavidad.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de Walter abrió el sobre, con una pequeña espada de plata que servia exclusivamente para abrir cartas, pero su afinada punta, era tal que en algún momento le había servido para atravesar su cuello y derramar la sangre contaminada que recorría su cuerpo, momento que sin duda nunca olvidaría y que cuando menos lo quería se le venia a la mente, por nada y no fue violada y fue primera ves en su vida que pensó que habría sido si ella hubiese seguido, como se sentiría ser tocada, querida y estimu…..

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en que diablos estaba pensando. Tomó la carta entre sus manos, que entre tanto pensamiento ya había sacado de su envoltura. La desenvolvió y comenzó a leer tranquila y sin alteraciones.

_Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing_

_Esta carta va con motivos que deben ser atendidos de inmediato, debido a su suma urgencia, se hará una reunión este 12 de septiembre a las 5:30pm, en los salones reales del castillo de su gran Reina, esperamos su presencia ya que es indispensable._

_Se despide: _

_La Gran Orden de los caballeros protestantes._

Deja la carta sobre la mesa y se levanto de su asiento, se acercó a las ventanas que estaban detrás de su escritorio y observó por un buen rato el gran patio que su mansión tenía, tratado y arreglado una ves cada dos semanas por grandes jardineros, pero eso no era su problema, su problema ahora era dejar todo listo para mañana antes de la mitad del día, para ir a aquella reunión urgente y no volver con tareas atrasadas, bajo la vista a sus zapatos, iría con Walter y Alucard, el resto se preocuparía por la seguridad de sus mansión, bien!, ahora bajaría a cenar, aun que no tenía hambre, realmente el hambre era algo que sobraba en su vida, si comía era por cumplir y porque necesitaba estar bien Físicamente, aun que no faltaban las veces que el hambre llegaba a digerir las tripas mas recónditas en su estomago, entonces sonrió sin razón alguna, pero ella sabía perfectamente por que lo hacía.

pretendes asustarme?- pregunto irónica- si no me equivocó, nunca lo has logrado.- entonces una risa diabólica retumbo en toda la habitación.

Buenas tardes amo, su humor no cambia, ni de día, ni de noche- saludo haciendo un reverencia, sin dejar se mostrar su sonrisa burlona.

Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto, sin dejar de mirar por las ventanas y dándole la espalda a Alucard.

Asegurarme que mi ama esta bien, han llegado noticias?- pregunto.

Pero que sujeto más sutil, no esperas ni un momento para ir al grano- dijo con mas ironía que antes. – podrías por lo menos intentar persuadirme.

Eso es imposible amo, usted no es de esas personas que caen en juegos baratos de palabras- Integra sonrió hacia los cristales, le encaba saber que tan única era.

Mañana tendremos que ir a Inglaterra a ver a la Reina, reunión al parecer con un tema muy importante que tratar- objetó ella.

Hora de la cita?- preguntó Alucard.

Saldremos a las 4 de aquí-

Entonces hasta mañana, mi amo- y desapareció entre las sombras, sonriendo burlonamente como siempre y como nunca dejaría de hacer.

Volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, si se demoraba mas, la cena de enfriaría.

_12 de septiembre 3:00pm _

- sir los helicópteros que la trasladaran a Inglaterra ya están por llegar- avisó el Fiel Walter-

- supongo que no hace falta volver a repetir quienes se quedaran a cargo, donde, cuando y como, verdad?-

- no, las ordenes ya han sido dadas y acatadas en el mismo momento.

- entonces, solo basta esperar, ¿Dónde esta mi abrigo?- pregunto, cuando en menos de un segundo un gran abrigo de color verde apareció justo ante sus narices.

_5:10pm_

por fin- bufó Integra, estaba aburrida de viajar y eso que solo había sido unos cuantos minutos, pero los viajes le agotaban.

Hemos llegado Sir, por favor tenga la amabilidad de abrigarse- entonces Walter le paso su abrigo y esta lo tomo.

En unos minutos ya se encontraban en tierra firme, siendo recibidos directamente por lo ayudantes de la reina.

Sir Hellsing!- Integra no dijo nada- La Reina y los de más integrantes de la orden de los caballeros protestantes, le esperan, tenga la amabilidad de seguirme.

Entonces el sujeto los condujo por los interminables pasillos del castillo de la Reina, hasta llegar frente a una gran y majestuosa puerta, la cual fue abierta por el guía, para dar a conocer la sala de reunión de la reina, donde ya todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa ovalada y solo faltaba ella y la reina, la cual claramente ocuparía el puesto vació que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y ella el que estaba al lado de uno de los cerdos que componían tal organización. Nadie la saludo, solo la siguieron en su recorrido hasta su asiento y ella tampoco lo hizo, no le interesaba y menos le nacía. Después de 3 minutos de su llegada donde nadie hablo, por la puerta trasera de la habitación entro la reina y todos lo que estaban sentados en la mesa se levantaron en signo de respeto hasta que la reina se sentó, todos le imitaron.

le he convocado a esta reunión urgente y obligatoria mas a Integra Hellsing que algún otro que este presente, para informarles de la última noticia que ha llegado a mis oídos y que por tanto yo misma he podido comprobar, Sir Island, Sir Hellsing y todos los presentes, me enorgullece presentarles a uno de los último Hellsing de sangre pura.

Y de entre las sombras un hombre más alto que Integra, rubio y con ojos azules tan penetrantes como los de ella, de gran cuerpo y expresiones serenas, hizo presencia, junto con un gran alarido de parte de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes.

- él es Lord Vladimir Increot Servis Van Hellsing- presentó la reina, mientras Integra trataba de no impresionarse demasiado, aunque la sorpresa de ver a otro Hellsing le impresionaba demasiado, aun mas el hecho que aun llevara en "Van" antes de Hellsing, eso quería decir que era un pariente directo de su abuelo o que perteneció a esa generación. Miró a su alrededor y vio como todos los hombres que conformaban esa mesa, lo miraban alagados, de seguro por sus mentes machista cruzaba la idea de que la orden volviera a ser solamente de hombres al mando de una mujer a la cual sobornarían, ya que no habría ningún enemigo o organización aliada que le ayude, como Hellsing.

- un placer conocerlos a todos, Reina- hizo una reverencia- Sir Island- inclino la cabeza, para luego mirar a Integra directamente a los ojos- Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Van Hellsing, un placer conocerle.- entonces extendió la mano para recibir la de Integra, quien se la paso solo por modales, y este se la besó.- no sabe lo mucho que ansiaba verla en persona.

- que somos?- pregunto Integra, mientras Vladimir la miraba sin entender- que clase de parientes somos?- formuló la pregunta de nuevo para darse a entender mejor.

- primos de segundo grado- respondió él sonriente y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Aun que eran primos y compartían los mismo genes que se veían claramente en su fenotipo o físico, había algo que los diferenciaba completamente, los ojos de él eran risueños, vivos y calidos, los de ella en cambio, frío y penetrantes.

Le quedo mirando por mucho rato, Integra se inquieto.

pasa algo?- pregunto, mirándolo fría y desafiantemente.

Tiene una mirada muy profunda y dura Integra- la mujer hizo un gesto molesto, nadie le llamaba por su nombre, solo había una persona y ese era Alucard, a de mas tal gesto no paso desapercibido para el atento Vladimir.

Le molesta que la trate por su nombre?- pregunto mirándola.

Nadie lo hace- respondió cortante ella.

Pensé que por ser parientes no habría drama- hablo él, mientras le sonreía.

Ser parientes lejanos- puso énfasis en la última palabra que dijo- no significa nada.- él solo rió divertido.- que es lo gracioso?- pregunto ofendida.

Sir Hellsing, así la llamare, le es mas cómodo?- la mujer asintió.- me alegro.-

Perfecto, ahora se han conocido y también tendré que pedirte, mas que nada suplicarte Integra que aceptes a Vladimir en tu casa- le dijo la Reina.

No se preocupe su majestad- respondió esta.

En lo que siguió de reunión, pusieron a Vladimir al tanto de lo que pasa en Gran Bretaña, que existían vampiros y todo lo que escondían a la gente ordinaria, el no reclamo, solo escucho atento, sin protestar, ni objetar, no se sorprendió en ningún momento y todo se lo tomo con gran madurez, hasta que al reunión terminó, y los últimos que quedaron en las afueras del castillo fueron ellos dos y Walter.

falta algo Vladimir- hablo Integra, luego de largos minutos de espera y en los que Vladimir se preguntaba a que hora los irían a buscar para irse a la residencia Hellsing.

Hable –

Alucard!- llamo Integra y ahora si, Vladimir levanto una ceja incredulo, cuando frente a sus ojos, la figura de un hombre de lentes amarillos, ropas rojas y negras, pelo oscuro se retrataba.

Con que este es nuestro huésped amo- hablo a Integra- hace tiempo que no llegaba nadie nuevo a la mansión, Un gusto Sir Vladimir- saludó Alucard- Soy Alucard, miembro importante de la familia Hellsing

Drácula- susurro Vladimir.

Algo por el estilo.

Aléjate monstruo chupa sangre!- exclamo Vladimir, mientras Integra a la ves de sorprendía y sonreía divertida, Alucard reía a carcajadas y Walter se sorprendía ante la reacción de Vladimir, sin duda era un Hellsing.

No cabe duda que eres un Hellsing- tuteó Alucard, sin ningún tipo de respeto, como el que demostraba a Integra.

Como puede tener semejante "cosa" en su casa señorita Hellsing!- exclamo Vladimir.

Cosas de familia, ya te acostumbrarás- explico Integra, cuando Vladimir la sujeto por lo hombros y le agarro el cuello para observarlo, Integra no hizo nada.

No tiene ninguna mordedura!- exclamo sorprendido, mientras la soltaba y ella sonreía irónicamente.

Claro que no!, crees que tendría a semejante sirviente sin poder manejarlo- entonces los helicópteros aparecieron para aterrizar frente a ellos.

Entonces?- le pregunto antes de subir.

Ya sabes suficiente Vladimir, ya no esta la Reina para que me obligué a contarte todo sobre lo que me suele rodear, averígualo por ti mismo- subió al helicóptero seguida de Walter y luego de Vladimir y Alucard, quien miraba sonriente a Vladimir, mientras que este no podía sacar su cara de sorpresa.

Continuara….


	2. el primer desayuno

** N/A: Este es un capitulo largo, solo para que entiendan un poco el rumbo de esta historia, mas adelante sabrán acerca de la vida de Vladimir, un poco la de Integra y de ciertos trato de Alucard, por el momento esta historia avanza un poco lento, solo serán un par de chap mas o quizas menos, espero que lo sigan leyendo y dejen rew, para animarme a seguirlo e inspirarme**  


El primer desayuno

Integra bajaba al comedor, cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Vladimir, quien lucía extremadamente repuesto y mas alegre que nunca.

buenos días Madame Hellsing- le saludo y esta sin duda no pudo evitar sorprenderse, en toda su vida, nadie le había tratado por Madame, sino que por Sir.

Buen día Lord Vladimir- saludo esta, pasando a su lado, mientras era seguida por el mismo.

Que tal su noche?- pregunto, intentando armar con aquella mujer de hielo, una conversación civilizada y no cortante como las de siempre.

Bien- contesto, sin volver a preguntar, mientras caminaban, hacia el comedor.

Bonita residencia, realmente es un lujo vivir en esta hermosa mansión- Integra lo miro de soslayo de manera disimulada, como este observaba los vitrales coloridos y con signos religiosos del pasillo del piso de arriba.- cuantos año tiene esta mansión?

495- contestó, concentrando la mirada en el frente, viendo que el pasillo tocaba con las hermosas y majestuosas escaleras de la mansión Hellsing, grandes, anchas y con una alfombra en le medio de color burdeo, con anchos pasamanos, hechos de la mejor madera, terminando en una hermosa figura de león, representante de la voracidad de Hellsing.

Integra a pesar de ser una mujer muy poco preocupada por exaltar su belleza, bajo las escaleras con la grandeza que expresa una reina o una refinada dama, posando una de sus manos delicadas y enguantadas por los pasamanos y bajando cada escalón pausadamente y con gracia. Vladimir la observó de manera cautelosa en todo su recorrido, hasta terminar con los escalones, esa dama era realmente extravagantes, quizás que sorpresas se llevaría mas adelante, ya era una gran sorpresa saber que un vampiro habitaba entre humanos como si nada y estos hacían como si nada, aun con los riesgos de que este les chupara hasta la última gota de sangre. Sacudió la cabeza, tendría que acostumbrarse, era su único hogar y tendría que mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero aun así andaría muy alerta, quizás muchos años llevaba Alucard sirviendo a la familia Hellsing, pero algo le decía que no era cien por ciento confiable, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

buen día Sir Integra- saludo Walter reverenciando a la mujer para luego hacer el mismo gesto al hombre- Lord Vladimir.

Buen día Walter- Vladimir se inclino suavemente y le saludo.

Buenos días Walter, alguna noticia?- pregunto.

Hasta le momento todo regular señora, creo que podrá tomar un desayuno sin alteraciones.

Eso sería casi un lujo- hablo Integra.

Por favor tengan el gusto de pasar a la mesa- hablo Walter, mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasara los dos sujetos a la sala de comedor, donde una gran mesa, con dos puestos, ya no uno como todas la mañanas, se presentaba con un rico banquete, té de todo tipo, alimentos, cosas dulces, casi un buffet.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la mesa, siendo Vladimir, el único que agradeció a Walter con un movimiento de cabeza. Integra tomo el puesto de cabecera, como era de costumbre, desde tomo el liderazgo de Hellsing, aun cada vez que entraba a ese comedor, recordaba la ves que volvió a entrar, pero esa ves ya no habían dos puestos como siempre sino que uno, uno solo para ella, para que compartiera todos sus manjares sola, así siendo lo mismo en el almuerzo, cena y todas las comidas del día y de su vida. Pero esta ves una extraña sensación de no estar sola la embargo y estuvo apunto de sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero se contuvo, ella era Integra Wingates Van Hellsing y no podía darse el lujo de tales cursilerías frente a extraños y mas aun invasores, aun que no podía negar que aquel intruso le agradaba, algo de él, hacia que no le molestara, entonces se encontró son su mirada, se había acercado a ella, para correrle la silla y tomara asiento, ella no reprocho y se dejo llevar, aun que aquel labor siempre la había hecho Walter, tampoco lo negaba, le gustaba ese tipo de atenciones de los hombres hacia las mujeres y por eso no decía nada.

bonita mañana no lo cree, Sir Hellsing?- le pregunto, mirando hacia las afueras, a través de los grandes ventanales que rodeaban el comedor.

Soleada, eso es todo- contesto ella, sirviéndose un poco de té y azúcar, amaba el azúcar, sin duda era lo mejor del té.

El sol siempre es signo de hermosura y alegría- afirmó él, tomando un poco de café y como ella, mucha azúcar.

A veces de una gran catástrofe- hablo ella, tomando una rebanada de pan.

Si no le importa Madame y no molesta, me gustaría que me hablara de mi tío Sir Arthur Van Hellsing- Integra le miro por sobre sus lentes.

Era un hombre noble, dedicado a servir con lealtad a su reina, justo, inteligente, sabio y muy cuerdo, por sobre todo un excelente padre- Vladimir la miro inquisitivo y atento-

Y su madre Elena Wingates?- Entonces Integra se levanto de su asiento sin decir nada y se alejo, dejando atrás a Vladimir, quien observo a la dama en todo su recorrido- lo lamento- murmuro

Hablar de su madre, no fue buena idea- acotó Walter, entonces el hombre le miro y sonrió.

Al parecer no- tomó el último sorbo de té y también se levanto de su asiento.

Caminando en el pasillo se encontró con Seras.

buen día señorita- saludo Vladimir.

Bue… bueno días Lord Vladimir- saludo la chica tímidamente, después de todo Vladimir era un hombre muy guapo y su sencillez lo hacia lucir elegante y mas apuesto de lo que ya era. Con vergüenza recordarla el incidente de ayer, cuando llego a la mansión e Integra se lo presentó, casi se desmaya, un hombre y HELLSING!, eso le daba mala espina, pero no sentía algún tipo de maldad en aquel hombre.

Que tal noche?- pregunto.

Ajetreada- respondió ella y él arqueo una ceja, pero lo dejo pasar, era obvio que esa muchacha también era un vampiro, sus ojos rojos la delataban.

Dime Victoria, donde puedo entretenerme?- le pregunto.

Puede ir a la sala de tiros, es el lugar donde mi ama mas se entretiene- le dijo esta y él le sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse.

Entonces nos vemos!- se alejo, rumbo a la sala de tiros, que ayer en la noche se la habían mostrado, junto con muchas otras habitaciones habilitadas de Hellsing.

Caminó a través de los pasillos, mirando el hermoso jardín que Integra tenía, hermoso sin duda, le encantaban los espacios como ese, exóticos y verdes. De pronto se encontró con la sala de tiros y al llegar vio las decenas de espacios para entrenar que había y las armas que se podían utilizar y entonces recordó, el no sabia disparar, en su vida había tomado un arma, pero esa era su oportunidad para aprender, tomó la que le pareció mas cómoda y manejable, se puso los Aisladores de sonido en las orejas y apuntó. Primera bala, fuera del letrero donde estaba las zonas para disparar, segunda bala, cerca del blanco, tercera bala, dentro del blanco, cuarta bala, limite del blanco.

así no se toma un arma- volteó a mirar a quien le había hablado y en la puerta se encontrón con Integra, quien también se puso los aisladores de sonidos en las orejas y se acerco a él.- observa- sacó una reluciente y elegante arma de entre sus ropas y apunto, dando directo en el centro del blanco y así lo hizo reiteradas veces, sin alterar ni un milímetro el record hecho.

Eres fabulosa- dijo Vladimir extremadamente asombrado con las habilidades de Integra al disparar.

Es fácil, solo se necesita la técnica, que sirve como base, luego la ocupas como te es mas cómodo- estiro los brazos hacia el frente, invitando a Vladimir a seguirla, quien lo comprendió sus intensiones de inmediato y la imitó sin vacilar- ahora afirma con la mano… ¿eres zurdo?- pregunto.

Ee.. no y si- tartamudeo e Integra alzo una ceja sin comprender.- soy ambidiestro.

Entonces será mas fácil para ti aprender-le dijo, entonces estuvieron por unas horas entretenidos, uno como alumno y el otro como aprendiz. Aun cuando ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Hubo incluso un momento en que Integra ayudo con sus propias manos a colocar las de Vladimir en buena posición, contacto que estremeció a ambos sin entender el por que?, desde las sombras una figura oscura observaba, conmovido y divertido, entonces una sonrisa burlona, con unos dientes extremadamente blancos y largos colmillos, se hizo presente en la negra sombra.

Esto será entretenido-

Continuara…


	3. el sueño deol vampiro

_**N/A: Hola, bueno en el capitulo anterior les dije que era un capitulo largo, bueno me equiboque, trataba de decir que era corto, el de ahora en cambio es solo un poco mas largo, ya que suelo hacer capitulos que ocupan 6 y a veces 7 pag del word, en fin, espero que disfruten este chap que lo hice muy inspirada y cualquier falla haganla saber, ya que no me di el tiempo de releer este chap... y dejen REW plis!!**_

_  
_

_El sueño del Vampiro._

Soñaba acaso soñaba, que era eso que escurría por su mejilla, una lágrima! Una lagrima de sangre, lloraba sangre, soñó y despertó brotando sangre… entonces recordó….

Alucard, esta guerra Mundial y las que vengas quizás después de esta y antes de aquella, no serán nada comparado con lo que se avecina, mi abuelo Abraham lo sabía y me lo dijo- entonces le miro directamente a los ojos y pudo ver los azules del él posados en los rojos suyos y se sintió intimidado, esos ojos le producían una sensación de estar frente a un rey, siendo él solo el esclavo pequeño y mal valorado.

A que se refiere amo?- pregunto intimidado y como un niño preocupado.

Es la guerra, aquella guerra que luego desearas, aun no estas completo, aun faltan cosas, solo dos cosas, para que seas perfecto- lo volvió a mirar y vio en aquel experimento, ojos de emoción. Había avanzado mucho y se felicito en sus pensamientos, había logrado darle sentimientos, un cuerpo y una vida artificial, gracias a sus conocimientos sobré las magias ocultas, alquimia, el tabú en la alquimia, magia negra como blanca y el oscurantismo.

Dos cosas para mi perfección, pero amo, aun no puedo ni reír, como ha de faltar tan poco para mi perfección?- pregunto inocente e incrédulo.

Alucard avanzas a un ritmo impresionablemente rápido, aun conservas tu inteligencia de antaño, te falta memoria y mas expresiones, para luego poder controlar todas tus cualidades, aun que conmigo notes que no avanzas con ella sentirás que la vida anda a mil por hora, tiene mas poder que yo, mas liderazgo, inteligencia, actitud, fuerza que lo que yo algún día pude tener y sin mencionar su destreza y solo es una niña de 8 años, sin una vida normal…- calló y miro por la pequeña ventana que en la habitación fría y tétrica había, encontrándose con la brillante luz de la luna y el perro pudo ver en la mirada de su amo ojos de melancolía y tristeza, para cuando se giro y lo miro de nuevo, escurrían lágrimas por su mejillas.- prométeme algo alucard…

Lo que mi amo desee- le aclaro este.

Cuida a Integra como a tu hija, como a tu hermana, madre y amiga, ella es la única que te podrá ayudar y su muerte sería la tuya también y así sería siempre…

Mi amo es muy precavido…- Arthur lo miro inquisitivo, alzando una ceja.-Si uno muere, el otro le sigue- Arthur sonrió burlonamente y en su no vida y desde que tubo uso de razón, le había gustado tanto una expresión, como la que su amo acababa de poner, esa sonrisa burlona, era perfecta!,

Muy astuto Alucard, solo tienes que saber que es en el caso que ella muera y no halla descendencia o tu la mates…- me miro directamente a los ojos.

Por que querría matar a quien me dará una vida perfecta?-

Por que en esa vida perfecta, creerás que eres Dios y que nada te podrá matar, pero los Hellsing somos tu debilidad y tus aliados, no lo olvides, no te conviene tenernos como tus enemigos, ya que tu existencia se reduciría a cenizas y menos como tus esclavos, RECUERDALO! Nosotros somos tus amos y tu nuestro esclavo, nuestro perro faldero, tu vida es gracias a nosotros, si no te alimentamos te mueres! NO LO OLVIDES!-

No lo olvidare jamás mi amo- las facciones de Sir Arthur se relajaron.

Mañana tendrás una sesión de alquimia, agudizare mas los poderes de control sobre ti en Integra…

Pasa algo, por que toma tantas precauciones mi amo?- el sujeto observo el cabello plateado del ser a su lado y recordó el color dorado que él tenia y que Integra había heredado junto con sus ojos Azules.

Es mejor prevenir que lamentar Alucard- le dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, dejando al incompleto Alucard sentado en el suelo y respaldado en la pared, mientras intentaba imitar aquella sonrisa burlona que había visto en su amo, pareciendo sin duda alguna un estúpido, un deficiente.

Ese era solo el principio… su principio en la nueva tierra…

Años después de aquella conversación.

Los cerrojos de la puerta sonaron y el sujeto dentro de aquella diminuta pieza sonrió con placer.

amo…- susurro alegre cuando por la puerta cruzo un hombre devastado y moribundo, que a sus recién a sus 47 años de edad, parecía un anciano de 85. Su cara esquelética, sus pronunciadas y negras ojeras, sus labios blancos y su piel seca, era motivo suficiente para entender el porque de sus ausencias. Entonces sintió miedo recorrer por su cuerpo, sentimiento que había oprimido, luego de tener control sobre todas aquellas sensaciones humanas.

Alucard- hablo apenas el sujeto, Arthur Van Hellsig, mientras bajaba las escaleras para acercarse mas a alucard, quien estaba sentando en una silla de mimbre, de donde observaba la luna en las afueras, a través de aquella mezquina ventana.

Amo!- exclamo él al verlo bajar tan débil y caer de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo ferozmente, se iba acercar donde él, cuando un sobre fue puesto ante sus ojos.

Tómalo!- exclamo, mientras seguía tosiendo.

Tomo el sobre con extremo cuidado como si se tratase del vidrio mas costoso del mundo y en sello que aseguraba el interior de aquella carta vio el signo de alquimia, aquella carta tenía un conjuro.

esto es…

ya no me queda tiempo Alucard y este es mi legado para ti, esta carta contiene aquello que debes saber para la batalla infernal, el conjuro que la sella se anulara cuando mi esencia se pierda-

amo como es que llego a esto?- pregunto demasiado curioso.

Alucard, Alucard, lo que ves en mi, son las consecuencias de jugar con fuego, utilice demasiado la magia sin dar nada a cambio y ahora reclama su pago, pago que será mi vida- volvió a toser, tapándose la boca con la palma de su mano, la cual luego estiro a Alucard, mostrándosela llena de sangre, sangre Hellsing- y antes de que la magia me la quite y me despoje de toda mi sangre, beberás de ella!

No… no puedo-

NO VACILES!, NO TE ENSEÑE A VACILAR!, como podré partir seguro si veo que mi mayor creación, duda en beber sangre, el sustento que lo mantendrá respirando en el futuro!

Señor no es eso- entonces Alucard le miro con pena y Arthur vio en aquellos ojos fieros, los ojos de un fiel perro compadeciéndose y acompañando a su amo hasta en el final, donde de seguro lloraría con lamentos y aullidos estruendo rosos- bebería cualquier sangre, pero la usted es demasiado pura, no puedo beber la sangre de aquel que me alimento, me crió y amó! No puedo, me rehúso a beber sangre de tal clase, no la merezco, soy solo un experimento, un frankenstein más en este mundo y frankenstein nunca degusto de un festín no lo merezco…

YA CALLATE!- una fuerte cachetada llego a mejillas de Alucard- bébela, TE LO ORDENO, TU AMO TE LO ORDENA!, PERRO FALDERO!

Señor…

HAZLO ALUCARD! ES PARTE DEL PROCESO! – entonces Alucard se acerco tímidamente a la mano de su amo y la lamió, sintiendo el saber dulce tal como la miel, suave como el café y reconfortante como el chocolate, que delicia!, no quedo rastro de sangre en la mano de Sir Arthur.- buen chico-

Entonces se retiro de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar la puerta..

Alucard!- le llamo y este solo alzo la cabeza para mirar la espalda de su amo.- hasta pronto.

Adiós amo

Cuídala.

Con mi vida

Sir Arthut sonrió en las sombras de su cara, sabía que su hija quedaría segura con sus enseñanzas, su magia y con Alucard, como espada y arma, entonces cruzo la puerta, para no volver nunca mas a esa habitación, Alucard lloró.

Una semana después…

- papá!!!!!!!!!!!- el agudo grito de una niña se escucho en toda la mansión, junto con el inaudible sonido de un candando abriéndose, entonces en las sombras de Hellsing, la sombra de las sombras leyó lo que aquel sobre tenía:

El mal renacerá, no en su cuerpo, el ya no lo porta

Solo con la unión de los creadores

Su poder alcanzara lo inimaginable,

Entonces combatirá por la verdad

Y la mentira dejará perder en la oscuridad

Reirá y llorara, por el reino formado y por el reino perdido

Los hermanos de sangre le ayudaran

Le otorgarán el poder que solo un santo malo puede tener,

Entonces derrotara a quien le quito la corona del mal,

El final llegará, y solo él lo salvara

Sus pecados se convertirán en poder

Y la batalla ansiada por el, comenzara

Espadas y armas, asecharan y solo ellos los combatirán

Traidores de sangre real los traerán,

Masacraran…

Solo la unión de los dos ojos podrá otorgar el poder

Al santo del mal.

Sin querer volvió a llorar, pero esta ves en su cara se dibujaba la sonrisa burlona que le imitó a su mas grande y amado amo, Sir Arhur Hellsing y como el mismo predijo, el llanto de Alucard, fue el mismo que él de un perro aullando de dolor interno, al ver y sentir morir a su amo.

Dos ojos…. Hermanos de sangre… poder al santo del mal, palabras que nunca podrá olvidar….

ya es hora de actuar enserio- se dijo, levantándose de su asiento y refrescando un poco la mente de aquellos recuerdos, tan lastimeros, camino en dirección a su ataúd, lo abrió y dentro de los cojines para darle mayor comodidad se encontraba aquella carta y volvió a leer lo que mas parecía una profecía.- amo…- susurro con pena recordando por última ves en aquel día a Sir Arthur.

Mientras que en el segundo piso de Hellsing…

Integra miraba entretenida, como Vladimir jugaba en las afueras con su perros, 7 pastores alemanes, de raza 100 por ciento pura, que de su gran fiereza, habían pasado a ser unos cachorros al verse enfrentados a tal hombre.

interesante verdad?- pregunto una voz que salio de entre las sombras de su oficina.

Integra volteo a su escritorio y bufó molesta.

extraño solamente- reprocho.

Yo creo que es mas interesante que extraño para usted mi ama, algo insólito, aun con su calidez se huele lo Hellsing que puede llegar a ser- Integra le miro de manera fría y penetrante.

Que tratas de insinuar?- le pregunto.

es cómodo sentir que ya no esta sola en todo, siente esa calidez de estar acompañada de verdad, se siente mas segura a su lado, siente felicidad de niñez cuando lo ve entretenerse como el niño que usted nunca fue- Integra comenzaba a molestarse- se complementan verdad ama?, es un hombre guapo, estoy seguro de que ese hombre no es cualquier hombre, a pesar de ser un Hellsing, no es su hermano, ni primo hermano, lo que quiere decir que la puede desposar- Integra estaba roja de rabia.- sería un gran marido y se de seguro un experto en la cama, ya que dudo que no haya tenido relaciones antes, es un hombre ejemplar, por lo que aprendería el arte de amar de manos de un gran maestro, para sentirse un poco mas segura, ser tocada con exactitud en cada parte virgen de su cue….- una fuerza inexplicable lo lanzo hacia la pared del otro lado y otra fuerza invisible comenzó a ahorcarlo.

No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto nunca mas cerdo chupasangre, perro faldero! NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!, ya no dudaré en hacerte desaparecer.

Alucard sonreía de manera burlona, mientras se sentía ser aniquilado, por la magia secreta de Integra, por el poder que ella tenía sobre él y que nunca había utilizado para agredirlo, sino para hacerlo luchar, hasta ahora que casi le quita la vida nefasta y artificial que llevaba.

vuelve a tu habitación y no te quiero ver hasta que sea necesario y te llame- le ordeno tajantemente, luego de soltarlo, Alucard solo desapareció sin decir nada, por primera vez desde que compartía su vida con Integra, sintió temor de ella, miedo de su ama.

Continuara….


	4. los hellsing

Los Hellsing

Dos meses después…

No podía, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, estaba completamente confundida, era todo tan confuso, todo tan extraño, como si todo fuera una conspiración, como si todo estuviera entrelazado por la cuerda del destino, todo era una sucesión de hechos perfectamente unidos.

Desposar… hombre atractivo… ser tocada…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños, cuando algo detuvo su paso, arrojándola al suelo, en seguida miro al causante de su caía y se encontró con los ojos calidos de Vladimir.

Condesa!- exclamo, a lo que Integra hizo una mueca de molestia, hasta cuando ese sujeto se iba a decidir por como llamarla.

Lord!- exclamo con delicadeza y a la ves frialdad.

De verdad lo lamento, no la vi, de verdad que lo siento mucho- extendió una mano para prestársela a Integra, para facilitar su esfuerzo por pararse, pero esta ni la rechazo, ni la acepto, solo se levanto con la ayuda de sus piernas y brazos.

No es muy normal que una mansión tan grande como esta choquen dos personas, cuando el número que habita en ella es menos que el mínimo, juraría que lo hizo a propósito- lo miro de manera inquisitiva.

No! Como podría hacer algo así a propósito, es casi un acto suicida- Integra sonrió con satisfacción, aun cuando Vladimir llevaba solo dos meses en la mansión, ya le temía como todos aquellos que la conocía por años y sabían de lo que era capaz.

Si vuelve a pasar o sucede algo similar, claro que lo será, pero le daré la satisfacción de que no sea usted quien se asesine, ni yo, será mi sirviente, no me ensuciaría las manos con sangre, ni aun siendo usted un Hellsing- entonces la dama de los hielos, pudo ver en los ojos calidos, joviales e inocentes de Vladimir, una expresión de disconformidad y molestia, su comentario no le había caído nada de bien al sujeto inmutable, pero, en seguida sonrió, lo que vio en sus ojos fue solo un destello, un fugaz y rápido destello, que no olvidaría jamás, ya que en sus ojos de molestia y disconformidad, vio los ojos de un Hellsing, los ojos de Hellsing y eso la lleno.

Estoy seguro que sería menos fatal morir de la mano de su sirviente que la de usted- afirmó e Integra sonrió.

Acompáñeme… Lord Vladimir Increot servis Van Hellsing- dándole un acento burlón al pronunciar su nombre, mientras caminaba, tomándose las manos detrás de la espalda, Vladimir como un niño la siguió.

Caminaron extensos pasillos, lo pasillos de Hellsing, hasta llegar frente a una puerta que aun siendo grande como todas las de mas, esta era majestuosa y elegante, al entrar a la habitación de elegantes puertas, el sol los azotó por el lado izquierdo de la habitación, donde habían unos grandes ventanales y frente a ellos un elegante escritorio, con una majestuosa silla, tanto atrás del escritorio, como al frente. Caminaron en dirección al escritorio, Integra tomo el asiento detrás del escritorio invitando a Vladimir a tomar el que estaba al frente. Este hizo lo que ella le mando, una vez cómodos, Integra apoyo los codos en el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos y agacho un poco la mirada, sonriendo de manera sutil.

Esta como ves es mi oficina, donde paso la mayor parte del día, solo salgo para comer y dormir, para mi, está habitación es el corazón de Hellsing, donde todos los grandes gobernantes de esta organización, han pensado y llevado a cabo sus mejores planes, si su familia no hubiese desaparecido para el nacimiento de usted y el mío, usted sería quien ocupe mi lugar¿sabia eso?- entonces encendió un cigarrillo y giró en su silla, para quedar dándole el perfil a su interlocutor.

…- iba a responder pero Integra le volvió a hablar.

¿Qué edad tiene Lord Vladimir?- preguntó.

30- respondió confundido.

27-

Ah?- exclamo sin entender.

Yo tengo 27 años, lo que quiere decir que es muy obvio que usted halla sido sin pensarlo dos veces el gobernante de Hellsing, desterrándome a mi.

A que viene todo esto Integra?- le pregunto y otra vez Integra hizo una mueca de molestia, ahora le llamaba Integra, pero aun así le miro y sonrió placidamente.

A que se debe que de un día para otro unos de los renegados de Hellsing aparezca, otorgándose el título de LORD Y ENTRANDO A HELLSING, SIN ANTES PEDIR PERMISO O COMO MINIMO CONOCER ANTES AL DUEÑO DE ESTE Y UTILIZANDO A LA REINA COMO ESCUDO?- Integra parecía molesta, aun que cualquiera sabía, que aquella reacción de perder el control era solamente su forma de marcar autoridad por sobre todos aquellos que eran menos que ella.

Tu tío!- exclamo Vladimir e Integra alzo una ceja.

Que tiene que ver mi tío?- pregunto.

Tu tío Richard Hellsing, amaba a mi madre Elizabeth Servis y odiaba a mi padre David Increot Van Hellsing, se odiaban a muerte, mi padre se casó con mi madre y al poco tiempo nací yo, donde luego pasaron 3 años, años suficientes para que un hombre con mente malévola ingeniará un excelente plan y entonces caímos en su trampa, mi padre fue acusado de un asesinato que no cometió, en cambio todas las pruebas lo acusaban a él, mis padres no sabían que hacer, ya que mi madre también fue acusada, la venganza perfecta de un hombre con el corazón roto, ver caer a su enemigo y ver morir a aquella que le rompió el corazón. Tu madre sabía y creía en la inocencia de mis padre y nos ayudó, preparo todo para que saliéramos sin ser vistos, pero alguien mas sabía de sus planes, el ojos espía de Hellsing…

La noche era cálida y oscura, dos siluetas dormían en compañía del uno con el otro, reconfortados con el calor de sus cuerpos, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su habitación los sobresalto, la mujer tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos azules como el infinito cielo corrió a sacar de la cuna, a aquel niño de tres años que yacía dormido a su lado, entonces lo brazos protectores de la madre lo acurrucaron, al mismo tiempo que despertaba y comenzaba a llorar. Mientras que le padre sacaba del cajón de su velador un arma, que aun que no los salvaría, por lo menos los ayudaría.

Los sujetos tan negros como la noche, tomaron de lo cabellos a la mujer y golpearon al hombre…

deténganse- exclamo la voz autoritaria de una mujer, entonces en la puerta apareció nada menos que una mujer de cabellos castaños claro, ojos color miel y una piel tostada.

Los hombres giraron a ver a la mujer que se presentaba en la puerta en camisón, sin demostrar algún tipo de amenaza, los hombres rieron.

Zorak! Agarra a la señora Hellsing- entonces el hombre que se veía mas debil que los otros fue tras la mujer, pero al instante de tocar con su mirada se paralizo.- que sucede! Acaso no te di una orden- pero el sujeto no contesto, iba a volver a hablar cuando sus pensamientos fueron borrados y una bala atravesó su cráneo, cerebro, ideas y sentimientos, cayó al suelo muerto.

Disparen!- entonces una infinidad de balas, se descagaron en contra de David van hellsing, quien sintió miles de agujas atravesarles, para luego volver a mirar por última vez, los hermosos ojos de su esposa y la sonrisa de su hijo.

David!!- exclamo Elizabeth, corriendo hacia él, cuando unos fuertes brazos la devolvieron!

Arranca Elizabeth!, es tu oportunidad, hazlo por tu hijo!- exclamo Helena Wingates.

Nooo!- gritaba la mujer con dolor.

Maldita sea Elizabeth! Walter!!!!!- llamo al joven mayor domo, entonces este apareció de las sombras.- acaba con ellos!

Si mi señora!- unos relucientes y mortíferos hilos aparecieron de la nada entre sus dedos.

Vamos Elizabeth- tomo a la mujer de la mano y corrieron al primer auto que encontraron y la ruedas rechinaron al contacto brusco del acelerador, por parte de Helena.

Que haré ahora Helena si David no esta conmigo?- le pregunto sin poder parar de llorar.

Seguir tu vida amiga mia, tienes a un verdadero Hellsing en tus manos, la copia vida de su padre, cuídalo, no dejes que te lo arrebaten, aun te queda un largo camino, esa criatura necesita de tu magia, de tus cuidados y necesita estar listo para liderar Hellsing.

Helena…- era obvio que Helena habría querido un hijo hombre para que siguiera los pasos de su padre, pero eso ahora era imposible, Integra, una hermosa bebe había nacido a diferencia de lo que ellos deseaban, pero aun así la amaban como si fuera lo máximo y su vida era para ella, aun con la decepción que la vida les traería. En ese momento recordó aquel momento, lo gritos de Helena al dar a luz, se podían escuchar hasta el pasillos, Arthur daba vueltas como loco, ya que le habían restringido la entrada por lo complicada que se veía la situación de Helena, este aun con sus gritos autoritarios y todo el poder que ser dirigente de Hellsing le entregaba, le fue imposible convencer a los médicos de dejarlo entrar. Elizabeth y David le acompañaban con el hermoso Vladimir entre sus brazos dormido.

Elizabeth- la voz de su amiga la interrumpió- tienes que irte lejos y enseñarle al pequeño Vladimir las artes hermética, eres buena y sabes mucho, serás una excelente maestra

Gracias Helena.

No tienes que agradecer nada- entonces llegaron a lo que parecía ser un auto.- ellos te harán cruzar la frontera sin papeles, sin nada, una ves que llegues a Francia, presentaras esta tarjeta y estos documentos, esta es tu cuenta donde hemos puesto el dinero suficiente para que vivas sin trabajar un día y llena de lujos junto a tu hijo, por toda la vida y estos documentos, son tu carne de identidad, tu nuevo nombre y rut, tu y Vladimir son personas totalmente diferentes, si no te gustan los nombres los puedes cambiar, pero cuando encuentres que todo es seguro- unas luces resplandecientes las interrumpieron, las seguía.- baja!

Gracias Helena- entonces la abrazo, tomo los papeles entregados por Integra, aferro fuertemente al anonado Vladimir y salió del automóvil, en dirección al auto que la llevaría a su nueva vida.

Elizabeth apretó nuevamente el acelerador y retrocedió, fue cuando las luces se hicieron mas nítidas, tan resplandecientes que la vio penetrar sus ojos, su cuerpo y su vida.

NOOOO!!!- grito una mujer dentro de un auto horrorizada, mientras se alejaba cada ves mas.

Vladimir termino su relato, mirando los ojos y las expresiones inertes de Integra, parecía una estatua, una muñeca sin vida, algo se había descompuesto en ella al contarle la historia y deseo matarse, como vivir para salvarla.

esta bien?- le pregunto, pero Integra no respondió, pero si se movió, hecho su cuerpo hacía atrás respaldándose en su silla, sin dejar de mirar la superficie del escritorio.

Que es de su madre?- pregunto, Integra después de unos largos minutos de silencio, minutos que le sirvieron para recomponerse, eran pocas las cosas que hacían caer a Integra, casi nulas, quizás ninguna, pero ahora si había una, su madre, quien era su madre?.

Mi madre murió- contesto Vladimir con la voz cortada y mirando los ojos de Integra, que ya no parecían tan duros como las otras veces- por lo que veo esta historia es tan dolorosa para usted como para mi, su madre y mi padre fueron tragados por la voracidad de aquella noche, nunca conocimos su olor, su ternura, su amor, todo de ellos de desvaneció, nada conservé de mi padre, solo su figura, pero nada que mis ojos pudieran ver, sin que tener que mirar a través de un espejo, en cambio usted tiene el recuerdo de ella en cada lugar de esta casa, en cada detalle, ya que esta mansión fue adornada y estatizada por su madre y nada cambio su padre y nada a cambiado usted y por eso la envidio.

Me envidias!- exclamo sonriendo irónicamente.- me envidias!- entonces comenzó a reír, paró de golpe y miro a Vladimir- te había dicho lo estúpido que eres!.

Vladimir la miro sin expresión.

Integra se volvió hacia la ventana mirando el día calido y su jardín perfectamente decorado. Luego de unos minutos, sin que ninguno de los se moviera, Integra se levanto de su asiento y tomó la espada que escondía bajo su escritorio y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Vladimir y a unos dos metros de este paró y le extendió su espada. Vladimir miro la espada y luego a ella, se levanto de su asiento y miro directamente a los ojos a Integra, mientras esta inclinaba un poco la cabeza para observar los ojos desafiantes y duros que ahora tenía Vladimir.

tómala- exclamo ella, él no aparto la mirada de sus ojos- que esperas, toma el objeto que te devolverá el poder que yo te arrebate.

Vladimir se acerco a ella y de un palmetazo tiro la espada lejos, tomando fuerte y bruscamente a Integra por los hombros, incitándola a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

dime Integra¿de verdad crees que yo quiero ser la cabeza de Hellsing?- pregunto, Integra no respondió, estaba paralizada frente a las manos fuertes que la sujetaban por los hombros.- para que quería yo el poder, si estoy admirado de cómo una mujer como tu puede sostenerlo sin ayuda, imponiéndose a todas las quejas de los hombres que la rodean, salvando miles de vidas y destruyendo a aquellos que atenta contra los inocentes?, dime, de verdad crees que yo quiero esta mansión, estos lujos, este poder?, de verdad lo crees?- Integra no respondió, se sentía como hija frente a un padre, como nada frente a lo concreto.- obviamente que no lo quiero, lo único que estos lujos han sido capaces de darme es comodidad y confortamiento físico, pero lo que de verdad importa, lo que de verdad me importa, lo tiene una persona y esa persona eres tú!

A… a que te refieres?- pregunto ¿asustada?

Eres lo único que me queda Integra, eres mi única familia y yo también lo soy para ti, no lo puede negar, y esa satisfacción de no sentirme solo en el mundo, solo tu has sido capaz de darme, así como yo te la he dado a ti.

Cállate!, como puedes decir tantas incoherencias, si apenas llevamos unos meses conviviendo.

Meses que han sido sin duda mucho mejores que los que hemos vivido luego de que nuestros padres desaparecieran-

Tu crees que de verdad me siento reconfortada con tu presencia Vladimir, de verdad crees que una persona como yo que ha sabido vivir sola desde que tenía 13 años a sus 27 se siente bien por tener compañía, cuando nunca la ha querido?

Mentirosa- fueron las únicas palabras que articulo Vladimir, cuando Integra tomó rápidamente la espada del suelo la desenfundo y puso su filo en la garganta del hombre.

Vuelve a tratarme de mentirosa desgraciado y tu sangre se derramara por todo el suelo de hellsing, sangre de Hellsing para Hellsing!- Vladimir sintió su sudor recorrer su espalda, pero no se inmuto.

Mátame si puedes!- esto era difícil, el sujeto tenía un carácter muy difícil, entonces la lámpara del velador de Integra se movió por arte de magia en dirección a la espada de Integra, pero esta ágil, logro mover la espada, sin serle arrebatada.

Tu hiciste eso?- pregunto anonada, pero Vladimir no respondió, sus ojos que antes eran cálidos y ahora eran tan fríos como los de ella le miraban de manera reprochadora.

Nunca me vuelvas a amenazar Integra, yo no pienso como tu: sangre Hellsing para Hellsing, por lo que no me obligues a hacerlo, no quiero y no va conmigo.

Se media vuelta y salió por la puerta, Integra no se movió y las sombras de la habitación volvieron a sonreír.

los ojos de Hellsing- susurro la sombra llamada Alucard.- el plan alfa menos uno ha iniciado.

Entonces desapareció.


	5. la magia de vladimir

N/A: perdón por la demora, espero que este chap, remedie un poco la causa, disfrútenlo! Y dejen rew por favor. La magia de Vladimir 

Ahora si le parecía extraño ese sujeto, al principio sus ojos cálidos y su tierna sonrisa la habían ensimismado, haciéndola pensar en lo inofensivo que se veía, ahora en cambio lo encontraba demasiado extraño, se ausentaba en las tardes, cosa que no llevaba a cenar y otra veces ni siquiera a alojar, ya era hora que pusiera los punto sobre las "i", ya que no se le podía antojar a la hora que quisiese entrar y salir de Hellsing y menos aun sin su consentimiento, pero antes que todo investigaría.

Cruzó los pasillos en silencio, era extraño sentirse una ladrona, una espía en tu propia casa, entrando sigilosamente a las habitaciones que eran claramente más suyas, que las del sujeto que las ocupaba. Entro a la pieza de Vladimir sin ser vista por nadie, de puntillas y sin hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, una ves que entro en la pieza, no se atrevió a encender la luz, a cambio traía una linterna y esta ves bufó molesta, que diablos hacía la dueña de Hellsing realizando el trabajo sucio, tenia miles de sujetos a quienes le podría haber entregado la misión, para ocuparse solo de lo importante, sus asuntos, pero tubo la el vago sentimiento de querer acción, aun que quizás lo que hacia no fuese muy adrenalinico, bastaba para saciar aquel sentimiento de inquietud.

Se acerco a uno de los cajones y lo abrió, adentro no vio nada que le llamase la atención, un par de botones, tijeras, papeles, boletas, nada sospechoso, de pronto fijó su vista en un cajón que tenia una cerradura, se acercó para abrirlo y para su sorpresa no se encontraba cerrado como pensaba, lo abrió ocupando mas fuerza de la requerida, con tal de que casi saca el cajón, estuvo a punto de reír, pero recordó el juego que estaba jugando y siguió con su plan. Dentro del cajón había algo que si llamo su atención, un sobre gastado y arrugado, sin lugar de origen, solo de destino, llego a sus manos, dentro de él había una carta escrita con lo que parecía ser una pluma antigua sobre una hoja amarillenta y gastada, entonces comenzó a leerla.

_Supongo que tu madre ya habrá muerto, entonces si es así, solo falto yo, no me queda mucho tiempo, si deseas encontrarme, ve a Inglaterra y la mesa redonda te hablara de mi, basta con que te miren y sabrán quien eres. _

La carta era corta y precisa y lo mas relevante aun era que la letra se le era muy familiar, entonces abrió los ojos como plato, la letra era de su padre, ¿Por qué le había escrito a Vladimir?, ¿Cuándo? Y si fue antes de tu muerte, ¿Por qué este no apareció antes?, ¿Cuándo murió la madre de Vladimir?, todas esas preguntas asaltaron su mente, tendría que pedirle a Walter que se encargara de husmear en la vida de Vladimir, no, no, eso no estaba bien, tendría que hacerlo ella, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que planeaba, que era inculpar a Vladimir, cosa que aun no conseguía, el sujeto parecía ser puro por todos lados y eso esperaba, ya que de todas formas le gusta su presencia, debía admitirlo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca, suspiró, volvió la vista al cajón y allí se encontró con otras cartas, las cuales parecían ser escritas de una misma procedencia, por el color del papel y el sello, tomó una de ellas y la leyó.

Vladimir Hellsing.

Le debe resultar extraño que una carta le llegue desde tan lejos, solo le puedo decir una cosa, no me busque porque jamás me encontrara, eso se lo aseguro.

Conozco a toda familia, a cada miembro y conozco todos los secretos, sé quien es usted, pero usted no sabe quien soy yo y jamás lo sabrá y esa es la gracia de este juego, ustedes son mis piezas y yo soy el jugador y nunca conocerás nada más que el tacto de las yemas de mis dedos al moverte. Lo dados han marcado uno, ya es hora de comenzar.

A.J

12/10/ año 1

Vladimir Hellsing.

Los dados han marcado 4, es hora de avanzar un poco más.

De sangre real, nació tal niño y tal niña

El poder era su mayor característica.

Aun en su cara de niños, se puede ver el clamor de comandar.

¿Quien de los dos lo hará?

A.J

25/05/ año 2

Vladimir Hellsing

Los dados hoy marcan 6 y por lo tanto se repiten y sale 2, se mueve hoy 8 espacios.

La dirección es:

Palacio Real, esquina Elizabeth Mardon.

Sujeto con quien tratara: Reina.

Debe recordar todos los elementos que le he enseñado en otras cartas..

A.J

17/11/año 3

No pudo evitar su sorpresa, simplemente no podía, miró hacia los lados, tratando de buscar algo a que aferrarse para no desfallecer, aquellas cartas que Vladimir recibía, ella también las tenía, no con el mismo contenido, pero si del mismo sujeto. De pronto escuchó pasos acercarse y dejó rápidamente las cartas dentro del cajón, y salió rápidamente por la ventana, cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz se encendió.

vaya día!- exclamo Vladimir para sí, se lanzó sobre la cama, e Integra no pudo evitar quedarse allí mirándolo, sin dar sombra, sin articular movimiento alguno, sin aguantar la respiración. El sujeto poco a poco comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, para quitársela y tirarla al sillón al lado de su cama, luciendo su perfecto y suave pectoral, Integra se estremeció, quien iba a pensar que bajo ese hombre calido, hubiese un cuerpo de guerrero, era perfecto, entonces se molesto de ella misma, apretó tan fuerte sus labios que los rompió, al ver sangre, enseguida comenzó su marcha para volver a su cuarto y pensar en lo ocurrido.

Al tocar suelo seguro, Integra se dirigió rápidamente a su tocador y en los cajones de el, tomó unas cartas, con la misma letras y firmadas por el mismo sujeto. Decían prácticamente lo mismo, entonces tomo una decisión.

Al otro día.

Estaba ansioso y mas que eso asustado, Integra le había dicho lo siguiente en el desayuno.

buenos días Lord- le saludo, cosa que le extraño, ya que eran pocas las veces que ella saludaba en la mañana.

Buen día Sir.- Integra sonrió.

Que tal su noche?- ahora si Vladimir no podía evitar su cara de extrañeza e incredulidad, eran sus sueños o Integra estaba hablándole mas de lo normal y preocupándose por él.

Excelente y la suya?- le pregunto.

Como todas las de más- entonces apareció Walter e Integra volvió a su estado natural, pero cuando el se fue y todos los sirvientes alrededor, Integra hablo por lo bajo, casi en susurro.

Lo espero en la sala de la biblioteca a las 6:00pm, sin un minuto más y no digas nada a nadie.

Vladimir asintió, no le afectaba ni le quebraba ningún plan, ya que justo ese día planeaba leer un poco.

5:00pm

Llegó una hora de adelanto, miró la pieza sin perderse detalle, sus paredes tapizadas por estantes llenos de libros, una calida y gran chimenea al medio, un sillón al frente de esta y otro al lado, atrás del último sillón una ventana con las cortinas cerradas y entre lo sillones una mesa con una lámpara lujosa, la habitación era tan tétrica como hermosa y al él le gustaba y mucho.

Comenzó a mirar los interminables libros que había, hasta que uno le llamo su atención, estaba el primera filo de arriba hacía abajo, la tapa era de color azul y no tenía una inscripción en su costado, tomo la escalera que estaba pegada a los estantes, la acomodo y subió para tomar el libro. Al tenerlo en sus manos, bajo, sin despegarle la vista, se sentó en el sillón al lado de la chimenea y lo abrió, estaba escrito en latín, lo que no sería un problema para él, sabía mas de 10 idiomas y el latín era su favorito, comenzó a leerlo con deleite, sin darse cuenta que el libro no poseía ni un título y estaba escrito a mano. El libro lo hundió en su historia, hasta que por la puerta cruzo Integra, se sobresalto y miro su reloj, eran las 6:00pm, había pasado una hora y no se había dado cuenta.

es bueno saber que es puntual- le dijo Integra.

Sin duda, ¿para que me llamaba?- pregunto dirigiéndose directamente al grano, no tenía ganas para rodeos, quería seguir leyendo.

Entonces unas cartas fueron arrogadas a la mesa, que estaba entre los dos sillones, Vladimir cerró el libro y lo dejo con cuidado al lado de las cartas y las tomó, comenzó a abrirlas y no basto leerlas, ya que la sigla por la que fueron firmadas, lo hizo comprenderlo todo.

A.J!- exclamo

Así es, por lo visto conocía muy bien a nuestras familias, mas de lo que nosotros pensábamos-

Como supo que él también estaba en contacto conmigo?- le pregunto e Integra como siempre fue franca.

Tengo mis fuentes- respondió.

Entro ayer a mi habitación y reviso mis cajones y las encontró, verdad?-

Así es- Integra no se inmuto ni un ápice por la declaración de Vladimir.

Entonces por lo visto, tendremos que conocernos de esa manera, usted entrando a mi habitación…

Y usted vigilando cada paso que doy- Vladimir tampoco se sorprendió que Integra a esas alturas supiera que tenía a un hombre a cargo de seguir todos los pasos de Integra.

No cree que es mejor que comencemos a conocernos de una manera más apacible y más cercana, después de todo somos Hellsing, no es la idea conspirar uno contra el otro.

Que propone?- pregunto Integra.

Un par de cenas por la noche, relatos de nuestras familias, cosas por el estilo-

Entiendo, comencemos entonces por el libro que esta leyendo- aclaró Integra, tomando el libro, cuando algo de su interior, resbalo y cayo al suelo, Vladimir lo recogió y leyó su interior en voz alta.

A.J:

Se que hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo, pero esta vez te necesito, eres mi única y última esperanza, Integra acaba de cumplir 13 años y yo cada día me deterioro más, la magia pide mi vida, jugué con fuego y es hora de pagar mi atrevimiento, sé lo que pensaras al leer esta última línea, que siempre me dijiste que desistiera con la el tabú en alquimia, pero es lo único que tenía para poder trasmitirle a Integra mis poderes, ya que para cuando ella sea mayor, Alucard estará casi completo y caminado entre los vivos como si fuera uno de ellos, entonces la batalla comenzara a aflorar. No sabes lo que sufro al saber que Integra, tan frágil y tan bella tendrá que afrontar algo tan fuerte, pero si Alucard esta completo entonces no dudaré que podrá vencer y es aquí donde necesito tu ayuda, para cuando no sientas mas mi presencia, tienes que guiar a Integra al segundo ojo, tienen que juntarse, el poder del primer ojo con el segundo, completaran a Alucard y lo podrán controlar al cien por ciento y tu eres el único que podrá hacerlo, se lo habría pedido a Walter, pero ya le deje otras misiones, como la de ayudar a Integra a afrontar a Millenium y todas aquellas ligas que dejamos apropósito para preparar a Integra para lo peor, cuento con tu ayuda.

Arthur Hellsing.

12/02/

Sindar, India.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, entonces la misma decisión surgió en ambos.

tenemos que encontrarlo- hablaron al unísono.

Esta vez tenían la dirección y nadie los detendría.

busca todo lo que sepas del lugar, yo buscare al sujeto y comprare los pasajes- Hablo Vladimir.

Que sean para el Lunes de la próxima semana, me encargare que nadie note nuestra ausencia, no es bueno que los de la mesa sepan, sobre esto, lo que encuentres tienes que decírmelo, todo detalle es fundamental, comienza a preparar tu equipaje y deja un terno a fuera, mañana tenemos reunión con los de la mesa, estas invitado- Integra lo miró por última vez y salió de la habitación y ambos comenzaron con la investigación.

Integra- la llamo Vladimir y esta solo se limito a detener su andar.

Le dirás a Walter?- pregunto.

A Walter, Alucard y Seras, entre ellos tres podrán cubrir nuestra ausencia, no es bueno que nadie sepa que la cabeza de Hellsing se encuentra lejos, podría ser motivos de ataques-

Entiendo, nos juntaremos pasado mañana que es miércoles, aquí a la misma hora-

La reunión con la mesa es mañana a las 7:00, a las 4:00 no reuniremos a discutir sobre que diremos, esto tiene que ser perfecto.

como gustes- le dijo Vladimir y ambos se retiraron de la habitación dispuestos a comenzar su investigación.

Se separaron al final del pasillo, donde este se dividía en dos caminos, Integra tomo el mas sombrío que estaba a la derecha y Vladimir el de la izquierda.

buenos días ama-

Alucard, supongo que ya estas enterado de todo-

Claro.

Como no, si tienes mas de mil orejas y ochocientos mil ojos- dijo esta en tono sarcástico.- como sea, supongo que ya sabes que hacer y que no hacer- se giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, deteniendo su caminar.

Claro ama, no la defraudare.- Integra comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Mas te vale, cualquier error tuyo o mió, podría ser la destrucción de Hellsing.

Y que hay sobre el nuevo Hellsing?-

Esperemos a que no fallé-

Esperar no siempre ha sido tu fuerte Integra Hellsing, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

Conmigo- entonces volvió a parar para mirar el suelo de manera espeluznante.- dime Alucard, como te sentirías al tener cerca de uno de los tuyos?, te llenarías de dicha y ¡mas aun! saber que eres mas que él? Que tienes mas poder?, te sentirías importante, siquiera para una persona, eso te hace cambiar.-

Alucard, no la siguió, la dejo andar sola entre los pasillos, su declaración era mucho mas de lo que esperaba, su plan iba de maravilla, sin duda A.J, era extremadamente inteligente, un humano que también valdría la pena servirle, tanto como a los Hellsing.

Integra y Vladimir ya habían ajustados todos los detalles, ambos ya estaban vestidos y listo para marchar, el auto los esperaba a las afuera de la mansión, entraron en el mismo, Vladimir primero y luego Integra, adelante Walter manejando.

La reunión dio inicio, con los saludos amistosos y cariñosos de todos lo miembros hacia Lord Vladimir, quien respondía sonriente, mientras que Integra cada ves sentía aflorar una arcada, ante la escena tan repugnante que aparecía ante sus ojos, sabía lo que esos hombre pensaba respecto a ella y Vladimir, pero que importaba, habían ajustado cada detalle y cada paso estaba rigurosamente calculado y aquella escena estaba contemplada en el plan.

La reunión se llevo a cabo como muchas otras, con los típicos asuntos y nada especial, hasta que…

bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de perder el tiempo con cosas que no vale la pena- hablo Sir Island, mientras que unas carpetas con unas fotografías eran dejadas a cada uno de los miembros- lo que muestran estas fotografía- se podía ver un lugar rural con sujetos extravagantes, llenos de tatuajes y grandes fusiles en mano.- es un grupo de sujetos extraños.

Cuando los encontraron?-

Hace poco.

Que saben de ellos?

Poco, muy poco- contesto Sir Island- pero lo suficiente como para saber que necesitan de nuestra atención.

Y eso a que se debe?

Los sujetos que a duras pena de pueden ver en las fotografías, no comen, ni duermen.

Como saben eso?

Los hemos estado vigilando durante una semana.

Presentan alguna característica de ser vampiros?- pregunto Integra.

Hasta el momento, nada que pueda molestarte a un vampiro o que sea característicos de ellos, por lo que creo que podríamos dejarle el trabajo al vaticano.

Por ningún motivo!- se escucho a muchos exaltarse en la mesa.

Entonces, que proponen?- pregunto Sir Island.

Averiguar todo lo que pueda de ellos, podríamos enviar a uno de los nuestros, haciéndose pasar como un ermitaño perdido en busca de ayuda, intentar ganarnos su compasión y entonces averiguar por dentro de ellos, obligando al enviado, testificar cada pasó que den y que no den.

Entonces usted los vigilara?- pregunto Sir Island, un poco perturbado por la manía de Integra de mandar.- después de todo, fue usted quien dio la idea, no sería bueno que otro la tome.

Esta bien, no le hará mal a Hellsing salir de la rutina- dijo Integra, cruzando la mirada, con la de Vladimir que la mirada de manera reprochadora, a la que sin duda hizo caso omiso.

Entonces esto queda en tus manos Integra, si a la Reina no le parece mal?-

Proceda, Sir Island, si Integra quiere la misión, nadie se la niega.- hablo la Reina.

Entonces, mañana por la mañana le llegaran todas las noticias y documentos que tenemos de aquella secta.

No será necesario tanta investigación- hablo alguien de entre las sombras, cuando de pronto la Reina se vio amenazada por una daga en su cuello, seguido por una lluvia de exclamaciones proveniente de los miembros de la mesa.- quien de estos incompetentes es Integra Hellsing?

Ella!- apunto uno de los miembros a Integra y en menos de tres segundo, la daga estaba en cuello de Integra.

Me costo reconocerte perra, entre hombres eres uno de ellos- hizo un gesto de olor en profundidad el lugar- hueles bien perra, que perfume usas? Celesti comar? O quizás rosas de glamur?, es raro un perfume tan femenino en una mujer que trata de ser hombre, quizás uno de Di blasio (de hombres), te vendría mejor- entonces rió a carcajadas de su pésimo chiste, mientras que Integra sudaba frío.

De un momento a otro, todos vieron la daga volar por los aires y al sujeto volar para chocar contra la pared, cuando trato de incorporarse, Integra ya le apuntaba con su elegante arma, pero el sujeto no se inmuto ni un poco.

así que tu eres Lord Vladimir Increot servis Van Hellsing, HELLSING, HELLSING!!- entonces nuevamente comenzo a reír como desquiciado.

Para servirte- contestó Vladimir sin inmutarse un poco ante el sujeto.

Que clase de poder tienes Hellsing?- pregunto el sujeto.

Ninguno sorprendente, pero que de seguro salva a una dama en peligro-contesto Vladimir e Integra se sorprendió, Vladimir mando a volar la daga y al sujeto.

Jajajajajaja, DAMA jajajaja, MIRA ESO!! NI SENOS TIENES! Es una mujer intentando ser hombre jajajajaja y la osas en llamas DAMA- a decir verdad la cara de Vladimir se veía mucho mas molesta que de la Integra, a quien el comentario no le llegaba en ninguna de sus maneras.- a ninguno de nosotros lo hombres nos gustaría estar con esta mujer, aun que violarla, claro que sería un placer.

Ya es suficiente! – exclamo Vladimir molesto- se haces llamar hombre? Tu asqueroso cerdo?, no sabes que es respeto y osas en llamarte hombre!- entonces Vladimir rió – eres repugnante!- de pronto el sujeto comenzó a contraerse y retorcerse, mientras gritaba como loco.- dime cerdo, quien te envió!

Ellos!

Quienes ellos-

No te diré nada, menos a esa perra- ahora los ojos comenzaron a salirse de su lugar.

Sanctus- entonces como alguna ves paso con los hermanos valentin, este se disolvió, se suicido.

Iban de regreso Hellsing.

al parecer no todo resulto como planeamos- lamento Vladimir

improvisar también era parte del plan- contesto Integra

estoy seguro que lo tuyo no fue improvisar, dime Integra que planeas con esto de tomar mas responsabilidades?- pregunto.

Acaso no se te ocurre Vladimir, tome el puesto para que las semanas que nos ausentemos, Walter se haga cargo de las investigaciones, mientras mejor avancemos será menos sospechoso el hecho que nos marchamos, así nos mantendremos oculto con mas de un medio de seguridad, ¿cuento contigo verdad Walter?

Como siempre ama-

Perfecto!.

Entiendo, eres muy hábil Integra.

Hablando de habilidades, aquellos poderes, como los aprendiste?

Hay cosas que no se aprenden, solo vienen contigo y las prácticas y te haces mas hábil en ellas- entonces un par de llaves comenzaron a levitar- no son poderes, son habilidades, hermosas habilidades, secretos de los grandes, también podría ser tu poder Integra- trato de sacar algún destello de codicia en los ojos de Integra, pero nada surgió, ellos se veía normal, observando el acto que el llevaba a cabo con las llaves en el aire, como cuando se mira a los malabaristas que se paran en las esquinas a mostrar sus actos.

No me interesa tu poder-

Supongo, no eres un mujer codiciosa, aun que tratas de mostrarlo- esta ves Integra se sorprendió- tus ojos muestran mas de lo que haces o dices, muestran la verdad, es imposible que te escondas para mi, entre Hellsing de corazón puro no hay secretos.

Somos Hellsing lejanos!- afirmo Integra

Por lo que podrías ser mi mujer- Integra se sorprendió enormemente y se sonrojo de manera sutil.

Ya llegamos!- exclamo Walter, quien había escuchado toda la conversación y las ganas de írselo a contar a Alucard, era incontrolables, una vez que bajaron del auto, Integra hablo.

Ni una palabra de lo que escuchaste Walter-

Claro señora.

Ni a alucard, promételo!

Lo juro –

Pero no era necesario contárselo, él lo leería en su mente.

Continuara…


	6. el comienzo del viaje

N/A: perdón por la demora, no tengo Internet… espero desfruten este chap. El comienzo del viaje 

Se levanto más cansada que cualquier otro día, sus ojos apenas se abrían y aun con el radiante sol de mañana, no se motivaba a nada. Faltaban unas horas para que su avión partiera y su viaje con Vladimir comenzara.

Camino como un zombi hasta su baño privado y metió la cabeza bajo el agua fría y se sintió revivir. Realmente estaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir, pero no seria bueno que sus subordinados y la gente que ella mandaba en Hellsing la viera con aquel caracho, ella tenia que ser siempre igual, una imagen imponente y sin ningún rasgo de estar exhausta, pues, eso sería visto como que la Dama del Hellsing no podía con sus tareas y eso sin dudo llegaría a oídos de algún miembro de la mesa, pues, los espías de otros miembros en casa de sus aliados, era algo normal, por decirlo de algún modo y la verdad es que a Integra Hellsing, no le sobraba tiempo y menos ganas de buscar al espía, aun que sabia que algún día seria necesario despacharlo, incluso matarlo.

Toc… toc..

Walter- pensó con desgano, mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Sir, sus ropas- dijo Walter, mientras le entregaba sus ropas impecables, las cuales de seguro habían sido traídas desde la tintorería a la casa Hellsing.

Integra se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiro cansada, con Walter no importaba si se veía cansada o no, después de todo creía que hasta llorar la había visto o no?, que importaba.

Walter, lo lamento, no te avise- Walter arqueó una ceja, que le sucedía esta mañana a Sir Hellsing?- pero no puedo viajar como siempre visto, causaría sospechas, a de mas, que el clima en la India es calido, necesito ropa normal.

Quiere que le consiga?- ella negó con la cabeza.

Creo que con la ropa de mi madre bastara-

Sir, la ropa de su madre fue donada hace tres año, para ayudar a los damnificados en el terremoto de Polonia-

Diablos!-

Solo déme media hora y sus problemas estarán resueltos- se dio media vuelta- Sir, dígame, como desea verse como una señora o como una señorita?

Señorita- exclamo ella y Walter asintió saliendo del cuarto.

Integra suspiro, gracias a Dios siempre estaba Walter para ayudarle, volvió al cuarto del baño y se dio un baño de tina. Después de un rato escucho que alguien tocaba, de seguro era Walter.

adelante!- grito del baño, mientras la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Con permiso- exclamo alguien, alguien que no era Walter, pero ya era tarde para pararse e ir a cerrar la puerta del baño, pues por ella se había asomado Vladimir.

Sale de aquí!- exclamo Integra al verse expuesta, desnuda a los ojos de Vladimir!

Este atinó a darse vuelto mas rojo de lo que en su vida habría creído verse, mientras susurraba un débil – lo siento- cerrando al puerta del baño tras si.

En unos segundos salió Integra del baño envuelta en una toalla, mirando a Vladimir con algo que decía "te matare", sin duda Vladimir sintió su mirada asesina sobre él.

lo lamento de verdad, es que como me dejaste entrar… yo…pensé que…

lo que pensaste o no, ya no importa, que te trae a mi despacho, entrar y observarme desnuda?- pregunto con miles de lanzas en sus palabras.

Bueno- Vladimir sintió todas aquellas lanzas atravesar su pobre corazón, pero no deja su compostura de lado y siguió hablando como si las palabras de Integra, no fueran nada mas que palabras- viene, para saber como prefieres presentarte, como mi esposa o como mi hermana.

Creo que esos es obvio- le respondió ella, hablándole como si tratase de un verdadero estúpido- nada más que como tu hermana.

Es que Integra, ahí esta el problema, al lugar donde vamos, los extranjeros son mal vistos y las mujeres solteras aun mas, son discriminadas e inclusos condenadas solo por su situación, creo que sería mas conveniente que fueras vista como mi esposa.

Vladimir acaso crees que no sabia eso?

Se que lo sabias, pero no podemos exponernos a un escándalo y llamar la atención mas lo debido.-

No le tengo miedo a un par de miraditas de mal gusto o a los murmullos de los viejos hablando mal de mi y de la risas burlonas de las mujeres casadas, me da igual, creo tener el carácter suficiente como para imponerme ante ellos.

Lo tienes, pero allí no hay una mansión Hellsing, ni un Alucard o una señorita Seras para que te cuide Integra, allí solo serás Elizabeth de Balmaceda.

Que?

Lo que escuchas, cambie nuestros nombres, desde ahora tu eres Elizabeth Osses de Balmaceda y yo soy Antonio Balmaceda Rish y somos marido y mujer.

Nombres latinos a sujetos que parecen mas norte americanos? – Vladimir asintió- Realmente eres un estúpido.

Claro que no, mi último apellido será el que me mis colores claros y el tuyo será el primero, Osses.

Walter fue a comprarme ropas de señoritas-

Entonces serás una mujer que sabe aprovechar su cuerpo, después de todos tienes uno bastante privilegiado y yo seré un marido que le gustara tu figura.

Eres…

Tu marido desde ahora en adelante-

Ni creas que por eso tendrás derecho sobre mi

Nadie lo ha pensado, mandarte es casi tan imposible, como intentar mandar a la Reina.

De pronto alguien toca la puerta e Integra recordó el juego que llevarían a cabo con Vladimir, se había portado como una niñita, reclamando y chillando, no como la verdadera mujer Hellsing que era.

-adelante!- exclamo Integra y desde allí cruzo Walter.

- Sir aquí le traigo las ropas- entonces enmudeció al verla cubierta con una toalla, que con suerte le tapaba medio muslo y a Vladimir dentro de su cuarto- espero no haber interrumpido nada?

- claro que no, deja las ropas allí, ya salgo, si Lord Vladimir me lo permite.- dijo mirándolo de manera penetrante.

- nos vemos.

- dentro de media hora bajare, desayunaremos y partiremos!

- bien.

- ahora retírense los dos, quiero mi despacho vacío de hombres- entonces ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Integra al verlos desaparecer suspiró y comenzó vestirse, poco a poco, observando como aquellas prendas se ajustaban a su atlético cuerpo, sonrió al ver lo muy mujer que podía llegar a ser, solo ajustando un par de pendras a su cintura, caderas y muslos. ¿Cuantos caerían al verla, tan… tan sexi?. NO podía creerlo, en su vida pensó utilizar aquella palabra, pero que mas había?, todo por Hellsing, Inglaterra y la Reina., termino de vestirse y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas se observo en el espejo, llevaba puesto un hermoso y delicado vestido color verde, con unos zapatos pequeños y femeninos del mismo color, tomo un cartera y entonces recordó lo único que le faltaba para verse aun menos Integra y ser mas Elizabeth Osses, maquillaje.

Tenía el vago recuerdo de ver a su madre aplicárselo, como a las mujeres de las propagandas televisivas y aquellas que estaban presentes cuando iba a peluquería, creyó que con eso era suficiente, tomó un lápiz de color verde con el cual contorneó sus ojos azules, de manera sutil, luego se aplico polvo en sus blancas mejillas y para terminar lápiz labial, luego tomó una liga que no ocupaba desde que era pequeña, de color café claro y se hizo una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, ahora si que no se reconocía, definitivamente ese mujer no era Integra, sino Elizabeth Osses de Balmaceda, tomo su cartera beige y metió dentro maquillaje, documentos y dinero, tomó un sombrero pequeño y elegante y lo coloco en su cabeza, entonces suspiró y tomo valor para bajar y mostrarse ante todos como lo que no era.

Salió de su habitación con cierto temblor, se sentía como una quinceañera, bajando para encontrarse con su pajera de Baile, cuando por fin divisó las escaleras, pensó "soy Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Van Hellsing ", su espalda se volvió a erguir y su compostura imponente de siempre volvió a aparecer, sus ojos y sus manías volvieron a ser las de Integra.

Vladimir, Walter y Alucard, esperaban impaciente a Integra. Alucard había decidido no molestarla antes de que bajara, quería llevarse una sorpresa al verla vestida como una dama. Entonces ante su asombros y el de Walter, quien se paro en frente de ellos en las alturas de aquella escalera, era Helena Wingates, pero al observar su cuerpo erguido de sobre manera y su mirada como el hielo, volvieron a la realidad y ver a Integra y no a su madre.

Helena- susurro Walter al verla y sus ojos se humedecieron, entonces recordó la magia y ternura de Hellsing, cuando la madre de Integra aun vivía, la calidez de hogar se olía en todas partes, los arreglos a la casa, la manía por el orden y la elegancia de esta, si había algo en que Integra era exactamente igual a su madre, era en la figura majestuosa que poseía, que las hacía ver grandes e imponente con cualquier cosa que ocuparan, hasta con el más sucio de los harapos.

Integra al bajar las escaleras, notó la mirada examinante de Vladimir, la cara nostálgica de Walter y la burlona de Alucard, gracias a Dios, había si quiera un persona, si así se le podía llamar al vampiro, que la miraba como era costumbre. Al llegar al final de las escaleras un mano se extendió ante ella, Alucard le ayudaba a bajar los últimos escalones, ella aceptó.

veo que esta todo listo- apuntó Vladimir, a quien sin saber por qué, no le había gustado nada la actitud del vampiro.

Todo preparado, sus equipajes ya están dentro del auto, solo faltan ustedes- hablo Walter.

Alucard, quiero que defiendas Hellsing como si fuera su ejercito de antaño, quiero que mi ausencia no se note ni en lo mas mínimo y…-

Disculpe por la tardanza- Seras aparecía en acción, cuando observo bien a Sir Integra y no evito mirarla de pies a cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada, entonces sonrojó débilmente.

Seras!- la llamo de manera autoritaria.

Dígame Sir.

En Hellsing hay un espía, será él quien avise a la mesa que no me encuentro y eso no debe pasar, es tu misión encontrarlo y silenciarlo, si es necesario matarlo, entonces lo harás, tienes mi permiso, espero todo halla quedado claro.

Si!- exclamo Walter.

A ti no te digo nada, saber que hacer y que no hacer- le dijo Integra, confiando en él plenamente. Walter solo asintió.

Entonces el viaje comenzó.

En el aeropuerto que los llevaría a al capital de India, se encontraba Integra y Vladimir, terminado de entregar sus equipajes y pasando por un chequeo normal en los aeropuertos.

Una ves en el avión abrocharon sus cinturones y el avión despego, en todo ese tiempo no habían hablando nada, solo para decir sus nombres y reforzar que eran marido y mujer, aun que la verdad, a mil leguas de allí se podía ver que ellos eran cualquier cosa, menos pareja.

Integra se encontraba por decirlo menos, EXTREMADAMENTE CANSADA, no recordaba haber sentido tanta fatiga en toda su vida, por lo que poco a poco fue cayendo en la redes de Morfeo.

Vladimir que había pedido un puesto la lado de la ventana, observaba las ciudades que se alzaban bajo ellos, cuando sintió un suave y excitante roce, luego un pequeño golpe en su hombro, volteó y vio a Integra recostada en su hombro completamente dormida, así la observo, perplejo, se veía hermosa, muy femenina y como una mujer cualquiera y eso lo estremecía, pensar que bajo esa apariencia de muñequita, llamada Alejandra Osses, se encontraba una mujer fuerte y comandante de un fuerte y conocida organización, llamada Hellsing.

Hace una linda pareja- alguien lo había interrumpido de sus pensamientos y entonces se dio cuenta de la cara con la que estaba observando a Integra y de que la persona que le hablaba era un anciano que estaba sentado al lado de Integra.

Ah hola!- saludo Vladimir.

Shh!! No hables tan fuerte, tu esposa puede despertar- Vladimir asintió.

Como sabe que es mi esposa?- pregunto.

Porque cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, los escuche decirle a la encargada de los pasajes que eran marido y mujer.

Ya veo.

Me pareció muy extraño, como se comportaban el uno con el otro

A que se refiere?

Son un matrimonio infeliz?- pregunto el anciano.

N.. no.- tartamudeó Vladimir, no sabia que decir, nunca había sido nada similar.

Es muy hermosa, tienes mucha suerte, de ser joven y tener semejante hermosura a tu lado- miro fijamente a Vladimir y luego a la dormida Integra- cuando yo era joven tenía una hermosa esposa, que amaba y ella a mi, teníamos tres hermosos y perfectos hijos, pero nuca le dije lo mucho que la amaba-

Por que?- pregunto Vladimir.

Vino la segunda guerra mundial, nuestros hijos fueron a la guerra, dos de ellos murieron y el que regreso, volvió hecho un fantasma y al poco tiempo murió de pena o quizás por la carga de soñar toda las noches con sus compañeros muertos, la guerra para ese entonces aun seguía y nosotros con mi esposas, estábamos completamente dejados y muerto en vida, peleábamos por cada estupidez y nos echábamos la culpa por la muerte de nuestros hijos, hasta que un día luego de una pelea, mi esposa salio enfurecida hacia las afueras de la casa y una bomba llego a unos metros de ella, al verla saltar corrí tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron y al llegar donde ella, vi su rostro quemado y muerto, la abracé llorando, lamentando nunca haberle dicho cuanto la amaba y cuanto amaba todo lo que ella hacía para mi como para ella.

Lo… lo lamento- el rostro de Vladimir se veía descompuesto.

Pero eso ya paso, ahora viajo para encontrarme después de muchos años con un hijo que creí muerto, después de tantas desgracia, algo bueno queda, por lo tanto muchacho, nunca olvides decir las cosas en su momento y no esperar a que llegue el fin y lamentar luego.

Lo tendré muy en cuenta.- en ese momento Integra se movió y fue cuando paso la azafata, ofreciendo brazadas, Vladimir tomó dos, con una tapó a Integra y con la otra se tapo él, al poco rato, divagando en las palabras dichas por el viejo, se quedó dormido también.

La palabra aterrizar la despertó, pretendía inclinar su cabeza cuando sintió peso sobre ella, entonces se vio recostada en el hombro de Vladimir con su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella, sintió el calor de tener a un hombre por un momento a su lado y se embriago en ello, cuando volvieron a llamar que tomaran sus puestos, ajustaran cinturones, pues, iban a aterrizar. Sacó su cabeza suave y lentamente, pero Vladimir igual despertó.

ya llegamos?-pregunto.

Vamos a aterrizar- respondió Integra de manera cálida.- ajusta tu cinturón.

Vladimir en toda su vida se había visto tan enamorado y en un incontrolable deseo, tomo a Integra, dispuesto a besarla, cuando…-

no lo hagas- la voz de Integra volvió a sonar, esta vez autoritaria, Vladimir desistió y volvió a la realidad.

Lo lamento- se limitó a decir, ajustaron sus cinturones y en un par de segundos ya estaban en la capital de India.

Continuara…


	7. Sueños, viaje, Sindar

N/A: ahora si perdon… ajaa me encontraba de gira de estudio, por lo que ausente mucho… aquí va continuación, espero que les guste.

**SUEÑOS, VIAJE, SINDAR.**

Aun no podía creer la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer, casi besa a Integra Hellsing, la dama de los hielos, desde cuando perdía los estribos de tal manera.

Desde que habían llegado a la capital de india, buscaron un lugar donde alojar, y el cómo llegar a Sindar, desde entonces no habían hablado absolutamente nada, él no tenia cara para hablarle, aun que actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado y ella hacia lo mismo, sumidos en el silencio completo entre ambos, les dijeron que Sindar era un pueblo rural, que estaba en las cercanías de Pataliputra, una cuidad ubicada al noreste de India, para llegar allí, tendría que tomar un autobús y en 5 horas de viaje llegarían a la gran cuidad y que luego tendrían que tomar un barco, con el cual cruzarían unos de los brazos del sagrado río Indo, para llegar a Sindar.

no esperen que haya tecnología en ese lugar, es un poco retrasado- le dijo uno de los guías, ambos asintieron.

Gracias- agradeció Vladimir en Inglés.

Adiós- dijo Integra en el mismo idioma de Vladimir.

Con que Pätaliputra, que nombre para una cuidad- comentó Vladimir.

Sindar esta ubicada casi en lo límites de este país- comentó Integra mas para si mima y con un aire pensativo.

Que pasa por tu mente Integra?- pregunto Vladimir, mientras que Integra solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza para dejar el tema pasar.

Se nos viene un largo viaje, creo que seria bueno, empezar mañana a investigar, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a conocer un poco?- pregunto Vladimir emocionado.

No vinimos hasta aquí para entretenernos, vinimos a prepararnos para una guerra- dijo Integra.

¿Qué guerra? ¿hay indicios?- pregunto Vladimir algo molesto.

La última guerra- susurro Integra, entonces Vladimir abrió los ojos como platos, mientras observaba el río que bordeaban, donde los niños cantaban, corrían y reían, de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio a un niño correr hacía él, mientras que su cara poco a poco se demacraba y se descomponían, los gusanos caminaban desde su nariz, hasta la cavidad de sus ojos, botaba secreciones de las orejas y no tenía dientes, este le agarro del brazo, en un intento de no observarlo miro hacia al río y las aguas se volvieron rojas, el cielo se opaco por una nube polvorienta y gris, haciendo que el radiante sol amarillo de medio día, se volviera naranjo y desde la orilla del río miles de cuerpos quemados y ahogados flotaban.

Integra observo como poco a poco Vladimir comenzó a perder color, cuando su cuerpo de dobló y vomitó, luego cayó inconsciente.

Vladimir!!- grito sin darse cuenta.

Tic… Tic.. tic… tic… tic…

Ese continuo pitazo lo despertó en contra de su voluntad, abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos, observando su alrededor, desconocido para él, a excepción de una cabellera rubia que bien conocía.

Integra- susurro.

Despertarte por fin!- exclamo ella, mientras él se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama.

Que hago aquí?- se observo sus brazos con suero- como llegue a esto? Y cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

Que te sucedió no lo sé, los doctores dicen que se te bajo la presión, aun que a juzgar por la cara que pusiste antes de perder color y desmayarte, parecía que visitabas el infierno…- él le miro la cara inquisitiva de Integra, esperando que él dijera algo, pero solo puso una cara de culpabilidad, la cual Integra captó, al parecer si había visitado el infierno como ella pensaba- y llevas 2 horas en este lugar- termino de hablar Integra.

Ya me siento mucho mejor, nos podemos ir- se quitó sin mas, las agujas de los sueros y todo cable conectado a su cuerpo, haciendo que las maquinas dieran el aviso de su muerte.

Integra observó como las sabanas resbalaron por su atlético cuerpo y a la vez se quitaba las agujas y cables, dando paso a pequeños chorros de sangre, le observo entretenida y se entretuvo aun más cuando las enfermeras llegaron corriendo al lugar y casi se desmayaron al verlo vivo y no muerto como las máquinas dictaban.

ya estoy bien y ahora me voy, manden la cuenta a este número- les dijo en su idioma, entonces Integra se sorprendió, una vez que las enfermeras se fueron, Integra le hablo.

Se puede saber desde cuando hablas el idioma de esta localidad y porque yo no me había enterado?- pregunto.

Desde pequeño y si no te había dicho, era para darte una sorpresa.

Vaya sorpresa!- dijo ella irónicamente, mientras le veía entrar al baño, para luego salir vestido.

Larguémonos de este lugar- mando Vladimir e Integra accedió.

Una vez fuera del lugar…

dime lo que de verdad te ocurrió- le dijo ella a Vladimir y él le miro de soslayo.

Tuve una visión- contesto él, algo sonrojado.

Y de que se trataba?- pregunto y Vladimir se sorprendió, pensó que ella se reiría de él, como todos aquellos a los que le comento una de sus habilidades.

Ví a un niño en putrefacción, un río de sangre, navegado por cuerpos quemados y ahogados y un cielo rojizo.-

Extraña visión y desde cuando tienes esta habilidad?- pregunto.

Y desde cuando tu tan preocupada por lo que tiene relación a mi?- pregunto.

Si no me equivoco quedamos en conocernos un poco más y eso es lo que intento.- hablo ella y Vladimir rió de buena gana.

Desde de que soy muy pequeño- contesto él y suspiro – mi madre tenía este tipo de habilidad y al parecer me la heredo.

Y que veías?- pregunto Integra.

Siempre cosas relacionadas con muerte- contestó con melancolía- pero terminan cuando una sombra con ojos rojos, pasa y se los lleva.

Una sombra de ojos rojos?- pregunto Integra mas inquisitiva que nunca.

Así es- dijo él, entonces la conversación se hundió en un gran silencio, regresaron al hotel y fueron cada uno a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente.

Se encontraron en el comedor, donde habían acordado, una mesa en un rincón.

buenos Días madame- le saludo Vladimir, mientras le movía la silla, para que Integra tomara asiento y contemplaba lo bella que se veía con aquel vestido rosado.

Buenos días Vladimir, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

Un poco mareado, pero bien- contesto- y usted?

Perfectamente.- le contesto Integra, mientras el camarero llegaba y Vladir le pedía su orden y la de Integra.

Bueno, si no lo olvido habíamos quedado en conocernos un poco mas- dijo Vladimir, intentando armar algo de conversación.

Si- respondió Integra de manera fría y desinteresada. Vladimir la miro de reojo algo aburrido de su actitud, pero si no le había importado antes, no le iba a comenzar a molestar ahora.

Entonces…- pensó un momento- ¿Cuál es el color que mas te gusta?- se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta tan… tan poco original y persuasiva, o sea, tan poco inteligente. Integra en cambio alzo una ceja desentendida y decepcionada, aun que no evito sentir gracia ante tal pregunta.

Verde- respondió de inmediato.- y el tuyo?- Vladimir se volvió a sonrojar levemente, jamás pensó que Integra le seguiría su juego tan infantil.

Azul- respondió él.

Silencio…

Llego el camarero con la orden y una vez que se fue.

y que te gusta hacer?- pregunto Vladimir.

mandar- respondió Integra.

Interesante- respondió él de manera irónica.

Y a ti?

Viajar- respondió este.- y a todo esto, creo que sería bueno comenzar a ver lo del viaje a pataliputra, para llegar a Sindar.

Terminaremos de desayunar en diez minutos más, recogeremos nuestras cosas en 15 minutos, bajaremos y partiremos al Terminal de buses que nos pueda trasladar a pataliputra. – mandó Integra.

Esta bien.

En media hora, ya tenían todo listo e iban en camino al Terminal de buses.

Una vez en el Terminal.

Vladimir se acerco a todas la cacetas que decían ir a pataliputra, preguntando si iban directo y la hora de salida, hasta que pillo una que iba directo y salía en media hora más, compro dos pasajes, uno para él y otro para Integra.

quieres comer algo?- pregunto Vladimir, mientras Integra miraba todo el lugar que le rodeaba con algo de asco.- lamento que esto no sea como tu mansión…

cállate, estaba viendo donde podríamos comer algo, no pretendo viajar 5 horas muriendo de hambre, vamos allí- entonces apuntó a un lugar que parecía ser el mas decente de todos lo que allí habían.

Entraron al lugar y pidieron un refresco, junto con comida chatarra. Degustaron de aquel plato en silencio, Vladimir estaba algo sorprendido, pensó que Integra sería algo más quisquillosa, que ciertas cosas le darían asco, pero nada de eso, se mostraba normal, placida y sin alteración alguna, realmente le sorprendía mucho aquella mujer y entonces le quedo mirando, tenía un hermoso rostros, facciones definidas y duras, que le daban un aspecto de autoridad e impotencia ante el resto, pero fuera de esas facciones, tenía unos labios dignos de besar y sentirlos placidos, unos hermosos ojos con pestañas enroscadas, una nariz respingada y un cabello de dioses, eres una mujer linda y digna de cualquier hombre que ella eligiera, -y aquel hombre sería él?-, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otros tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos y se enfocó nuevamente en la comida.

Integra miro a Vladimir como merendaba con toda la atención en su plato y comenzó a observarlo, tenía unas facciones definidas, duras y varoniles, dignas de atraer a cualquier mujer, unos ojos tan brillantes como esmeraldas, unos labios que se notaban experimentados y aquello le llamaba la atención – ¿algún día probaría semejantes labios?- se estremeció y volvió la mirada a su plato y no pensó en nada mas que en su comida, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

De un momento a otro cuando ya había terminado, Vladimir habló.

mira!, allí esta nuestro bus-

andando- le dijo Integra.

Tomaron el autobús y en un par de par de horas llegaron al Pataliputra. Ambos se mantuvieron despiertos todo el viaje, observando a la gente del alrededor que veía a Integra como un insecto realmente raro y otros como si fuera un blanco perfecto para hacer desaparecer, pero la mayoría desistía al ver que la acompañaba un hombre que sin duda media mas de un metro noventa, tenía unos hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y manos del porte de una rueda y que al parecer era su pajera, ya que de ves en cuando conversaban y él había pasado su brazo por la espalda de ella, rodeándola.

que le sucede a tu brazo?- le pregunto ella al verse rodeada.

Estoy haciendo que todos crean que eres mi mujer- le dijo.

Yo no necesito ser tu mujer, si ellos tienen algo contra mi, puedo sola- le dijo Integra.

Por su puesto- entonces sacó su brazo de encima de ella.

Cuando el bus de detuvo, ellos bajaron tomaron su equipaje y pidieron instrucciones, pero pocas personas se detuvieron a ayudarlos, ya que al escuchar el solo nombre se Sindar los hacía correr como desquiciados.

que diablos le sucede a la gente de aquí?- exclamo Integra.

No lo se, al parecer Sindar no es algo que les guste escuchar-

De eso me logró dar cuenta- le dijo Integra.

Que tal si hablamos con ese pescador-

Se acercaron a un sujeto que estaba sujetado a su pequeño bote, mientras fumaba una pipa algo extravagante.

nos pude decir como llegar a Sindar?- le pregunto, en su idioma, el viejo le miró y se levanto de su barco y lo empujo al agua.

Por favor!- les dijo apuntando hacia el barco, ambos Integra como Vladimir se subieron al bote junto con sus maletas.

En menos de media hora se encontraban en lo que se llamaba Sindar, un pueblo donde con suerte habían casas, ya que todas eran más que nada rucas gigantes. A Vladimir le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda e Integra sitió una sensación de desasosiego.

Continuara….


	8. Aneth

n/a: Bueno queridos lectores, que han brillado en este tiempo por su ausencia, pero lo comprendo, yo también brille por ello, pero subí ya un capitulo, el chap 7, donde con suerte recibí un rew deCiNtHiA, siempre tan leal y fiel a la historia y se lo agradezco mucho, y la verdad entiendo que no hallan dejado ni un mísero rew, debido al que chap 7 era sin duda aburrido y no merecía quizás un mensaje, aun que siempre es bueno uno para motivar a la autora, pero en compensación de mis largas ausencias e inconstancias con mi historia, subo en menos de una semana otro chap, que promete ser mejor que el 7 y AHORA QUERIDOS LECTORES COMIENZA LO BUENO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LEER Y ESPERO MUCHOS REW, PARA MOTIVARME A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA OJOS DE HELLSING.Se despide XANXEL.

ANETH

ahora?- pregunto Vladimir.

Buscar al tal A.J- aclaro Integra- y si no te mueves no llegaremos a ninguna parte- en seguida ambos comenzaron a dar paso a su marcha.

Conoce a algún sujeto llamado AJ?- preguntaba Vladimir a cada persona que pasaba de aquel pequeño pueblo, pero son suerte lo miraba y cuando a Integra, quien había captado solo aquella frase y la repetía, se le ocurrió preguntarle a una mujer, esta comenzó a gritar alertando a todos los hombres del lugar, quienes se acercaron amenazadoramente a Integra, pero desistieron cuando Vladimir entro en escena, entonces retrocedieron, se dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron.

No hables con mujeres Integra, es tabú, que les hable o las mires a los ojos, aquellos solo lo puede hacer un hombre, hombre que puede ser su padre o su esposo-

Integra le miró como cuando miraba a su padre al darle este lecciones, sobre lo que tenía que saber para comandar, entonces pestañeo varias veces.

estamos perdiendo el tiempo, mucho tiempo, entrégame la carta que mi Padre le envió a AJ.-

enseguida- le dijo este, mientras la sacaba de su bolso de mano y se la entregaba a Integra, esta la tomó y la leyó.

No sale ningún indicio de donde podría vivir.

Psh! Pshh!

Escucharon, volteando hacia el causante de aquel ruido, era la misma mujer que había gritado como loca cuando Integra le hablo, ellos se acercaron sigilosamente hacia ella, y esta les dio una indicaciones en el idioma de la localidad, Integra que no conocía el idioma, solo entendió AJ y con eso supo que la muchacha le estabas diciendo donde vivía tal sujeto. Una vez que se marchó Integra hablo.

y donde vive tal sujeto?- pregunto Integra a Vladimir.

En la cima de aquella colina que ves allí- entonces le apuntó la colina mas empinada de todas,- por lo que me dijo es un personaje que no le cae a los sujetos de este pueblo, la única que baja es su mujer a buscar víveres, de vez en cuando y es a ella a quien conoce el pueblo, su nombre es Aneth y el nombre de AJ, nadie lo conoce, pero con eso es suficiente, para encontrarlo.

Con que en la cima de la colina- repitió Integra- entonces que esperamos, vamos, andando!-

Vamos- repitió Vladimir sin ganas, cosa que Integra notó-.

Sucede algo Lord Vladimir?- pregunto Integra con malicia- que le pasa al animado y risueño Lord Vladimir? Esta cansado a mitad de camino? Quiere regresar?-

Nada de eso- respondió él, algo ofuscado por la insistencia de Integra- dime, acaso no te produce melancolía, pensar que vamos a atrapar al Hada madrina de nuestros sueños?

No existen las Hadas, no existe nadie que nos ayude a realizar nuestros sueños, nosotros los logramos con esfuerzo, valor y perseverancia, solo existen aquellos que guían- dijo Integra, quien sin duda también se sentina invadida por aquel sentimiento de melancolía. AJ fue siempre el hombre de sus sueños, su letra tan legible y perfecta, sus palabras, frases, dignas de un hombre hecho y derecho.

Vladimir suspiro con resigno.

Yo también decía que los vampiros nos existían y mírame ahora, viviendo con uno- le dijo Vladimir, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Vaya analogía- replico Integra.

Discúlpame, digamos que con este calor no puedo pensar claro y ni los chistes me salen graciosos-

Chistes, por favor!, lo que veo es que el calor te esta fundiendo el cerebro-

Gracias Integra, no me ayudes tanto- entonces Vladimir se hecho a reír e Integra solo sonrió.

De nada- le respondió divertida como nunca en su vida.

Entonces ambos se sonrojaron, era primera ves que bromeaban el uno con el otro y también era primera vez que Integra bromeaba con alguien.

Después de un rato.

cuanto crees que nos demoremos?- pregunto Vladimir.

Mucho- contesto Integra quien ya comenzaba a sudar de manera considerable.

Dios! Esta camisa no la podré ocupar en otra ocasión- Integra le miro, estaba completamente sudado.

Con que Sindar, Lugar de misterio-

Disculpa?— le pregunto Vladimir.

Sindar significa Lugar de misterio-

Ah! Quizás eso tenga relación con el miedo de la gente al recodarles que existía tal lugar.- acotó Vladimir.

Desde que comenzamos este viaje, supuse que nada seria fácil, la vida que llevamos no nos permite tal lujo, eso lo debería saber Lord Vladimir, nuestro destino esta marcado por la oscuridad, que asecha en cada momento, volviendo nuestros caminos pantanosos o áridos, lo grande esta en salir de aquel pantano o beber agua en aquel desierto, cuando lo logramos nos sentimos bien, livianos y triunfadores, entonces comienza otra guerra, donde nuevamente la medalla ganada y dada por al victoria, se nos he arrebatada y allí comienza el juego en búsqueda de aquella medalla., recorriendo y luchando contra ese pantano y contra aquel desierto- Integra suspiró luego de terminar hablar, mientras Vladimir le escuchaba atento.- creo que el calor me esta haciendo hablar mas de lo debido y a de más puras estupideces.

Dime Integra…- calló, Integra paró en seco y Vladimir se puso mas atento que nunca- sientes eso?- el pregunto sigilosamente a Integra, esta asintió.

De pronto sonidos de rapidez llegaron a los oídos de los Hellsing, quienes dejaron sus maletas y enseguida comenzaron a esquivar lo que los atacaba, piedras y flechas.

¿Quién diablos tiende estas trampas en camino público?- pregunto Integra más que enojada, quien esquivaba cada flecha que venía, que eran las que de verdad le preocupaba, junto con las piedras que acompañaban.

Algo me dice que el mismo sujeto al que buscamos-

Forasteros!- exclamo una voz de la nada.

Buscamos a Aneth- clamó Integra.

Para que?- pregunto la voz.

Necesitamos hablar con ella- volvió a insistir Integra.

Quienes quieren hablar con ella?- pregunto la voz

LOS HELLSING!- exclamo tanto como pudo.

Entonces una figura encapuchada comenzó a aparecer entre las ramas del lugar.

síganme por favor- les hablo la figura encapuchada, que a juzgar por su tono de voz era mujer.

Ambos tomaron sus maletas y pertenencias, y siguieron a la mujer.

puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto Vladimir.

Ya lo hiciste- respondió la mujer.

Bueno¿Por qué tanta agresividad?-

Es poco, hay muchos forasteros, ladrones y gente que no debería pasar por aquí, para evitar malos ratos , los detenemos antes que suceda cualquier cosa.

Pero como saben si aquella persona…

Da exactamente igual la persona, cualquiera que conoces estos lugares, sabe que no debe caminar por el sendero del basilisco.

Sendero del basilisco?- pregunto Integra.

Pensé que vendrían un poco más informados- les dijo la mujer.

Es imposible encontrar información concreta de este lugar, ni en los archivos mas secretos y confidenciales, pudimos encontrar información útil y por lo tanto nada que hablara de un tal camino del basilisco- explico Integra.

Integra fairbrooks Wingates Van Hellsing- le dijo al mujer- tienes 27 años y aun no sabes buscar.

Disculpe!-

Con tu experiencia deberías saber que la información mas valida, es aquella que portan todos aquellos libros de la antigüedad.

Entonces Integra recordó que la biblioteca clásica de su padre, deja de visitarla cuando él murió, si necesitaba algo de allí mandaba a Walter, todo con tal de no pasar un momento melancólico.

se que aquella biblioteca te trae recuerdos muy nostálgicos, pero si no vas nunca podrás afrontarlos.

De que habla?- pregunto Integra.

Conmigo no pienses ni un segundo en mentirme o tratar de persuadirme, no podrás, tu mente es mía.

Mujer!, quien eres?- pregunto Vladimir.

Vladimir Increot Servis Van Hellsing, no dejes de lado tus modales y tu simpatía que son lo que te diferencia de esta mujer con la que viajas.- Integra se mostraba molesta-

Algún problema con mi actitud?- la mujer negó con la cabeza.

Es lo menos que esperaba de una mujer que desde niña a vivido compitiendo contra cabezas mas grande que la de ella y peor aun contra el sexo opuesto. – le dijo la mujer.

Disculpe, pero como es que sabe tanto de nosotros?- le pregunto Vladimir.

Mas sabe el Diablo por viejo, que por Diablo- contesto ella.

Conoció a Helena Wingates?- pregunto Integra.

Que paradójico, la hija preguntado por la madre a una desconocida¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo conocer a tu madre chiquilla?

Sabe mas de nosotros que nosotros mismo, al parecer conoce muy bien a los Hellsing, no es verdad Aneth?- pregunto Integra.

Muy astuta Integra, sin duda eres hija de Arthur y Helena, claramente soy Aneth, esposa al que ustedes conoce como AJ, quien lo espera.

Si sabias quienes somos, entonces por que tanto ajetreo al principio?- pregunto Vladimir.

Todo a su tiempo Dan- entonces Vladimir abrió los ojos como plato, no lo podía creer, aquella mujer lo había llamado como su madre hace mucho- sorprendido Vladimir, hace cuanto que no te llamaban así?

Hace mucho- respondió él y la mujer asintió.

Sabes por que te apodaba de aquella manera?- le pregunto y el negó con la cabeza.

Tu padre siempre quiso que te llamaras Daniel, pero tus abuelos no quisieron y en honor a ellos te pusieron Vladimir, pero no por eso tu padre y tu madre en la intimidad de la vida familiar te dejaban de llamar Dan o Daniel.

Se encontraba un pequeño niño jugando con una balanza de su padre, cuando algo, una sensación extraña le hizo mirar detenidamente aquel objeto plateado, de pronto, poco a poco, el objeto comenzó a elevarse de manera inexplicable, sin que el niño despegara la vista de él.

Daniel!!!!!!!- exclamo una voz por detrás de él y el objeto enseguida cayó.

Mamá!- exclamo el niño asustado.

Que sucede Elizabeth?- pregunto el padre que recién llegaba al lugar exaltado por el grito que acaba de escuchar.

Daniel!- contesto la mujer.

Que pasa con Dan?- pregunto el hombre.

La balanza, estaba en el aire flotando- explico la mujer.

Y eso que significa?- pregunto el hombre.

Daniel la estaba elevando, David- le dijo la mujer.

Heredo tu habilidades!- exclamo el hombre, llamado David.

Eso es malo?- pregunto de manera inocente el niño, quien a su edad era muy lucido e inteligente.

Escucha Dan- la madre se acerco a él de manera cariñosa- aquello que acabas de hacer es un don, un don que solo la gente buena puede tener, para poder hacer el bien, tu eres una persona buena y nunca tienes que dejar de serlo, o sino aquel Don, terminara siendo una maldición y no quieres eso verdad?- el niño negó con la cabeza. – entonces recuerda hacer siempre el bien.

Si mamá- le dijo el niño cuando le padre se acerco.

Escucha hijo, aquel Don es solo para ti, nadie mas tiene que saberlo.

Por que papá, es malo?

No nada de eso, es solo que la gente no le gusta ver cosas diferentes, ellos no lo ven como un Don, sino como algo malo, tu tienes que demostrarle que no es así, haciendo el bien cada vez que se requiera.

Si papá.

Vladimir sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, hace mucho que no se le venía un recuerdo por que sí, sin que él quiera.

eso ya lo sabía- contesto Vladimir.

Y por que me lo hiciste repetir?- pregunto la anciana.

Para conocerlo mejor, adoraba a mi madre cierto?- le pregunto.

A tu madre Elizabeth y a Helena, dos fantásticas mujeres, como hubiese deseado que siguieran con vida hasta verlos crecer, si quiera un poco más.

Pero no fue así- hablo después de un rato, Integra.

De pronto comenzaron a ver una casa¡pero que diablos hacía en India una casa china!.

es algo contradictorio verdad?- pregunto Aneth, al ver a los dos muchachos mirar con incredulidad la cada, ambos asintieron.

Inglaterra, mansión Hellsing…

aun no entiendo por que no insististe en ir con Sir, como siempre lo haces?- pregunto un hombre con pinta de mayordomo.

Esta vez tenía que cuidarse sola Walter-

Que pasará si algo malo le sucede?

Nada malo le pasara

Como estas tan seguro?- pregunto Walter.

Ángel de la muerte, conoces como trabajo.

Que tramas, que hay allí que yo no se?- pregunto Walter.

Walter, como sabes la última guerra se acerca, Integra necesita estar preparada y ellos son los único capaces de transmitirles la llave para obtener el poder, poder para ella y por supuesto para mi.

Sabe que no puedes atentar contra su vida y menos abusar del poder que se te da- le recordó Walter.

Lo sé, ella es mi ama y yo solo su esclavo, ella me alimenta y sin ella yo muero.- repitió las mismas palabras que algún día Lord Arthur le dijo.

Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Walter, entonces Alucard se levanto rápidamente de su silla y acorralo de un momento a otro a Walter contra la pared, mirándolo de manera desafiante y peligrosa le habló.

Walter… amigo mío, por que tanta desconfianza?

No es desconfianza, solo preocupación- le dijo Walter, quien apenas se inmuto ante la reacción de alucard.

Entiéndelo de una buena vez, tu no eres el padre de Integra!- le exclamo Alucard, de manera cruel.

Pero soy lo más cercano a ello- le respondió Walter, mientras Alucard comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

Como quieras.- entonces retrocedió.

Alucard!- le llamo y de un momento a otro, Alucard sintió esa misma aura que tenía Walter hace años, cuando era el ángel de la muerte.- ten cuidado, traicionar a un Hellsing es algo mas que serio, es fatal.

Tu ten cuidado Walter, si no me equivoco, quien traiciono a Hellsing en la batalla contra milenium fuiste tu, no yo, no me des concejos-

No lo traicione, ellos me utilizaron.

No trates de mentirme Walter, aquel chip que te conectaron para manipularte, nunca hubiese servido, si no hubiese tenido rencor contra Hellsing y lo tenías y no solo contra Hellsing sino también hacia mi. Envidia humana, es lo más estúpido de todos ustedes-

Veo que aun no logra perdonarme por eso- dijo Walter.

Eso de perdonar déjaselo a lo humanos, yo lo solo saldo cuentas, nada más y si no lo he hecho contigo, es por que no la tengo-

WALTERR!!- se escucho gritar por la mansión.

Es la señorita Seras, me necesita, me retiro- Dijo Walter cruzando la puerta, dejando a Alucard solo, quien comenzó a recordar…

Walter!- exclamo al verlo pelear en contra de él y no con él.

Alucard, ahora si podremos enfrentarnos en igualdad- le dijo Walter, quien ahora apoyaba a Milenium.

En igualdad?- pregunto el ahora Conde Drácula.

En estos momentos mi poder es equivalente al de un sujeto como tu- le dijo este, mientras Drácula, bajaba la vista conmovido y angustiado.

Amigo mió, que has hecho de ti-

Lo que siempre he querido, ser un vampiro mas grande que tu- Alucard solo sonrió resignado.

Eso jamás será así, pero, aun tienes tiempo Walter, aun tienes tiempo de volver-

No, ya no hay tiempo de nada Alucard.

Entonces no me dejas otra opción, te convertirás en una moneda más que garantice mi vida, ven aquí Walter se parte de mi-

Entonces la batalla entre ambos viejos amigos comenzó.

es mas fácil que te traicionen los amigos que lo enemigos, en unos confías plenamente y no ves lo que realmente es, en cambio en los otros desconfías totalmente y vives pendiente de lo que es en realidad- fue lo último que pensó Alucard, antes de disponerse a dormir en su enorme ataúd.

Sindar, India.

Estaban ambos sentados frente a una chimenea apagada, cuando de la puerta cruzaron dos personas, una mujer de unos 40 años, alta, delgada, cara fina y con arrugas incipientes, ojos plomos y cabello negro, junto a un hombre de casi la misma edad, un poco mas viejo quizás, mucho mas alto que la mujer, rostro que pertenece a un hombre severo, cabellos negro y ondulados que le llegaban hasta el hombro y ojos negros.

muchachos les presento a AJ- les dijo la mujer que al escuchar el sonido de su voz entendieron que ella era Aneth. Ambos se levantaron de su asiento y saludaron con un estirón de mano.

Integra y Vladimir Hellsing- dijo el sujeto.- al parecer los dados hoy marcaron mas que seis.

AJ- susurro Integra.

Sucede algo Integra?- pregunto el sujeto conocido como AJ, sorprendiendo a Integra quien había susurrado aquel nombre tan bajo como pudo, casi como un sutil soplo del viento, en seguida tomo compostura.

Con que usted es aquel sujeto que nos enviaba cartas, conocía a mi padre, pero nunca se atrevió a vernos a nosotros a la cara- le dijo Integra.

Que nunca me atreví?- el sujeto rió de manera sutil y suave, como su voz ronca le permitía. – dime Integra¿para que vernos a la cara, si solo con un par de letras era suficiente o acaso yo era una persona indispensable en sus vidas?

Así se hizo notar- le dijo Integra.

Te ayude a derrotar a milenium o mejor aún, a controlar a Alucard?- le pregunto.

No- respondió Integra.

Entonces no eran tan indispensable, por lo que no era necesario conocerme.

No importa si era indispensable o no, lo que importa es que a través de sus cartas dejaba dudas que era imposible aclarar por que nunca hablamos cara a cara- le dijo Vladimir.

Que dudas Dan?- el pregunto el viejo- que dudad hijo de sarasvati** -**Vladimir enseguida sonrojo.

Ya nada- entonces miro de soslayo al suelo, mientras Integra no dejaba de mirar a AJ.

Entonces… ya que ninguno tiene nada que decir, pueden irse- entones AJ se dio media vuelta.

Si hay algo más- hablo Integra.

Eso sería…

Queremos todos tus conocimientos- le dijo sin vacilaciones Integra.

AJ volteó y la miro sonriente, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

entiendo, entonces su entrenamiento comienza mañana, por el momento, instálense en mi casa y prepárense para lo que viene. ANETH!- le llamo y esta le miro- ubícalos en sus respectivas habitaciones y dales ropa cómoda- miro a cada uno de pies a cabeza- con esa ropa no llegaran a ningún lado- entonces volteó dándole la espalda a los dos muchachos- nos vemos mañana temprano, a las 5:00, desayunaremos y comenzara el entrenamiento.

Que entrenamiento?- pregunto Integra.

No querías todos mis conocimientos Integra- le dijo AJ y esta no dijo nada- entonces, acata lo que digo.-entonces se retiró.

Tomen sus cosas y tengan la amabilidad de seguirme- ambos obedecieron, mientras recorrían, la casa que era una mezcla de hindú, cultura china y occidental, hasta que llegaron al lugar que sería sus cuartos, o sea, su cuarto, ya que era una enorme pieza con dos colchones (con tapas) que por lo menos se veían reconfortables. Al frente dos grandes closet separados por una puerta.

Aquí dormiremos los dos?- pregunto Vladimir.

Así es, aquella puerta- dijo apuntándoles la puerta entremedio de los dos closet- es el baño que para su comodidad tiene todo lo que necesitan, yo me retiró- entonces desapareció.

Pensé que tendríamos piezas aparte- dijo Vladimir una vez que Aneth los dejo solos.

Habrá que conformarse con lo que hay, yo quiero la cama del fondo-

Como quieras- le dijo Vladimir.

Empezaron a ubicar sus cosas en los closet donde encontraron ropa que de seguro sería la que utilizarían mañana en el entrenamiento, se bañaron y luego se acostaron.

buenas noches Integra- le dijo Vladimir, sin recibir respuesta, la cual nunca espero.

Continuara…


	9. entrenando a los HELLSING

**Entrenando a los Hellsing**

_4:30 de la mañana…_

Ambos se levantaban, Integra entró primero al baño, que constaba de una ducha, un lavamanos con un espejo y un retrete, aun cuando estaba acostumbrada a su grande tina, al agua caliente y todos aquellos lujos, no se quejaba, no iba con ella.se desvistió y entro a la ducha que la baño con agua fría, al sentir el contacto no evitó gemir de manera sutil, mientras que los otros gemidos los ahogo, si escuchaba Vladimir, sería algo muy embarazoso. En menos de 3 minutos estaba completamente aseada, salió de la ducha y se vistió con las ropas que Aneth les había dado, las cuales aun al verse grandes, le quedaron bien, después de todo , cualquier cosa era mejor que ocupar vestidos y lo que se le parezca, se lavó los dientes y salió del baño en menos de 10 minutos, entonces Vladimir entró, al estar allí sintió la fragancia de Integra en todo el lugar y con deleite ante tan sabroso olor, entro al la ducha, se aseo, se secó y vistió las ropas de Aneth, se lavó los dientes y salio del baño.

_4:50 a.m._

Caminaban hacia el comedor de la casa, sin hablar, sin decir nada, al llegar, Aneth, ya tenía todo listo, la mesa servida y el té caliente, ambos tomaron un lugar y enseguida llegó AJ.

veo que los Hellsing son puntuales- les habló, mientras tomaba asiento.

Llegaron primero que tu- le dijo Aneth.

Claramente, en ese caso, les digo que coman todo lo que puedan, que desde ahora la comida se la tendrán que ganar, el derecho a dormir también, si no siguen mis reglas al pie de la letra.

Reglas?- pregunto Integra.

Aun no se las he dicho Integra y no se la diré, cada regla se les dirá cuando sea el momento. Aneth cariño, ven a comer con nosotros y deja eso allí, todo esta perfecto.

Gracias amor, ya voy- en seguida Aneth estaba desayunando con ellos.

Desde ahora es bueno que sepan que yo no los entrenare a los dos, solo a uno de ustedes, al otro lo instruirá Aneth, que sabe lo mismo que yo e incluso diría que más. Aneth a ¿Quién quieres entrenar cariño?-

A Integra- dijo ella y AJ asintió.

Buena elección, entonces yo me quedó con Vladimir- dijo este e Integra sintió como si fueran un par de objetos, que eran repartidos de acuerdo a las necesidades de ellos.

_5:30 a.m._

Integra y Vladimir se separaron en distintos caminos donde sus maestros los llevaron.

Integra llegó a un lugar, que era un terreno liso, se forma circular, rodeado por bambúes, allí Aneth le pidió que se sentara con las piernas cruzadas a lo que Integra obedeció, entonces la mujer se acercó cariñosamente hacia ella y le miró fijamente.

que problema tienes en los ojos?-

miopía y astigmatismo- respondió Integra.

Entonces no ves los objetos a la lejanía- puso una mano en su mentón- otra cosa que trabajar- pensó Aneth y acerco sus manos a los lentes de Integra y se los quitó- Regla número uno, no ocuparas nada en tu cuerpo que no sea tu ropa y aquel colgante que te regalo tu madre y que no te lo quitas ni para dormir.

Integra no evitó sorprenderse y luego sonreír.

veo que sus habilidades son aun más sorprendentes de lo que esperaba, Aneth- le dijo Integra, mirándola entre entretenida e inquisitiva.

Aneth solo soltó una risita ligera.

espero que sepas como defenderte de ellas- le dijo a Integra, quien la miro sin entender, cara que enseguida borró.

Como no- le dijo Integra.

Bueno basta de charlas Integra, ya sabes una de mis reglas, luego sabrás las de más, ahora ponte en pie- Integra obedeció y entonces fijó la vista en aneth, quien poco a poco se alejaba mas de ella, hasta que su vista comenzó a verla borrosa y luego a dar paso a simplemente no verla.

Maldición!- murmuro al verse limita por la deficiencia en sus ojos.

Vamos Integra, solo tienes que apuntar al lugar en el que estoy- le dijo Aneth.

Como si fuera fácil- se dijo Integra.

Es fácil, si quieres que así sea, solo concéntrate en tus ojos y en tu mirar, solo en ellos, en nada más.

En mi ojos, mi mirar…- se repitió Integra, mirando hacia la lejanía, entonces bajó al vista y la preocupación por haber dejado Hellsing al descuido, por los miles de papeles que tendría que leer, firmar y analizar, comenzaron a llenar su mente.

Vamos Integra, concéntrate!- le exigió Aneth, pero Integra simplemente no podía, no estaba acostumbrada a concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, sino en muchas, entonces cerró los párpados y pensó en sus ojos y su vista, solo en ello y por un momento lo logró y se sintió preparada para abrirlo, pero al abrirlo todo seguía igual.

Maldición!- volvió a murmurar y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Vamos Integra, encuéntrame… cuenta hasta diez, y sal a buscarme- entonces una risa algo diabólica salió de Aneth, la que hizo a Integra enfurecer.

Solo pienso haberme liberado de alucard y sus manías por un instante y ahora sale una mujer con la misma risa que él, esto es frustrante- pensó Integra.

VAMOS INTEGRA!!!- se escucho a Aneth gritar, entonces Integra comenzó a concentrarse con mas entusiasmo en sus ojos y vista, pero esta vez sin cerrar los párpados y por un momento pudo sentir que veía más de lo que sus ojos fallidos le permitían, en seguida, creyó ver una figura moverse y apuntó con la mano.

Allí estas!- exclamo y una risa desde el otro lado comenzó a sonar.

Fallaste Integra, vamos, inténtalo otra vez- pero esta vez Integra ya tenía una plan.

Cerró sus ojos, fijo de mejor manera sus pies sobre la tierra y agudizó el oído.

dime Aneth, que piensas lograr con esto?- le pregunto.

Ayudarte Integra- le respondió, mientras Integra captaba de donde venía el sonido, enseguida puso todos sus sentido alertar hacia esa dirección.

Ayudarme para que?- le pregunto.

Tu sabes para que- le dijo la mujer.

Quizás no lo tengo muy claro- le dijo Integra.

Entonces te creía más Inteligente- le dijo Aneth y BINGO!.

Y yo a ti- entonces abrió los ojos y apunto al lugar exacto de donde se encontraba Aneth.- allí estás!!!-

De donde Integra apuntó salió una silueta que rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero cuando logró distinguirla con claridad ya era muy tarde, la mujer le proporciono un gran puñetazo, que con suerte alcanzo a esquivar, evitando que le diera en su 100, pero eso no impidió que saliera de bruces al suelo y quedara allí, tirada.

lo imagine, cerraste tus ojos y concentraste tu atención en tu audición, que es por cierto excelente. Me hiciste contestar todas tus palabras para que con el sonido de mis vos lograras ubicarme y así fue, pero en el momento en que yo te ataque, no pudiste escapar ni defenderte de manera eficiente de mi, ya que cuando lograste divisarme y ver hacia donde atacaría, ya era muy tarde. Tu impresión al verme, tu movimiento desesperado por que no te golpeara con toda la fuerza que venía, te delató, delató que no lograste mejorar tu vista en ningún sentido. Aun así tengo que reconocer que tus reflejos son rápidos y únicos, con la fuerza que iba mi golpe, como mínimo deberías haber quedado inconsciente y durmiendo por toda la tarde, pero sigues despierta, tirada en el suelo y con un moretón en tu mejilla derecha.

Integra solo la escuchó mirando hacía el cielo, el cual apenas veía, debido a su mala vista y se sintió como una niña pequeña que trata de pelear contra su hermana mayor, mucho más grande y fuerte que ella. Se levantó sin chistar de nada, y se colocó en posición.

la próxima vez que intentes hacer, lo que podríamos llamar como trampa, te golpeare mas fuerte, hasta que aprendan a no engañarme ni intentarlo, las cosas se hacen como yo digo y no hay otra alternativa. Muy bien empezaremos de nuevo.-

En un segundo Aneth desapareció y comenzó el mismo procedimiento.

* * *

Vladimir miraba de manera concentrada a AJ, quien estaba frente a él con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

que se supone que haremos?- le pregunto Vladimir.

Mi posición es una posición cualquiera y te puedo asegurar que no así tal como me ves no lograras ni siquiera tocarme, así que hoy, intentaras de todas las formas y con cada cosa que se te ocurra utilizando tus habilidades golpearme o tocarme simplemente, entendido?

Tan claro como el agua- le dijo Vladimir quien ya se ponía en posición de ataque.

Pero una advertencia, si no logras tocarme no tendrás derecho a pan en la mesa.-

Comprendo, todos aquellas cosas que son obvias en tu vida, ahora, aquí se vuelven un derecho, que hay que ganarse.

Claramente Vladimir, claramente.

Entonces, creo que esto no será tan fácil-

Empecemos!-

Vladimir comenzó a acercarse a AJ, para darle un puñetazo, pero al intentarlo él se había movido hacia el lado contrario del golpe, haciendo así que Vladimir golpeara al viento. Entonces comenzó la agotadora batalla de Vladimir por tratar de golpear a AJ.

* * *

_Luego de un rato…_

es usted realmente bueno- dijo un agitado y cansado Vladimir, quien había intentado mas de mil veces esa tarde golpear AJ, quien a su vez, se encontraba relajado y sin ninguna gota de sudor.

Ya va Vladimir lo has intentando todo con tu fuerza física y nada te ha dado resultado, pero no soy estúpido, se que guardas mas y si no lo utilizas, no comeras mi amigo- le dijo AJ.

Esas habilidades, son en caso de emergencia, no para utilizarlas en cualquier parte y en cualquier cosa-

Esto no es cualquier cosa Vladimir, este es EL ENTRANAMIENTO QUE TUS ANTEPASADOS DEJARON PARA USTEDES! Y por eso debes de entregarlo todo- le dijo AJ, quien aun al haber utilizados tonos altos, no parecía alterado ni en lo mas mínimo.

Esta bien- dijo el buen alumno Vladimir, quien en esos últimos días aun que pocos se había dejado crecer el cabello, que ahora le caía ondulado hasta el hombro.

Se irguió e inspiro aire, hasta llenar sus pulmones, poco a poco sintió le vibrar de todo aquellos que le rodeaba y vio en todas las cosas que le rodeaban, la materia, las partículas por las cuales estaban compuesta, mas su aura y todo lo que a simple ojos nadie puede ver, entonces comenzó el proceso, vio la roca mas grande del lugar, se hizo parte de ella, sintió cada átomo, cada particular moverse y pasarse electrones entre sí, cuando ese ciclo se rompió, alguien lo quebró, entonces la piedra, o mas bien la roca, comenzó a levitar por las aire a favor y control del llamado Vladimir Hellsing, quien ahora lanzaba aquella roca contra AJ, para luego haciendo utilizad de su gran velocidad aparecer detrás de AJ y simplemente tocarlo.

Vamos Integra, tu padre nos hablaba de lo hábil que eras y hasta el momento yo no he visto nada de eso- le dijo Aneth.

Integra ya se encontraba cansada, angustiada, derrotada y por si fuera poco completamente enfadada, demasiado enojada, faltaba poco para que perdiera los estribos y aun no lograba mejorar en absolutamente nada su vista, pero nuevamente los intento.

- vamos Integra- se dijo así misma- tu puedes-

Se puso en posición, se acomodo sobre sus pies y comenzó el ritual otra ves, pero esta ves fue distinto, sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo. Hasta el momento en lo único que había podido pensar, antes de concentrarse en lo esencial, era en Hellsing y como estaría todo por halla, pero, ahora cansada física y mentalmente, aquellos fue lo ultimo en lo que se ocurrió pensar, en cambio, sus pensamientos fueron completamente distintos, ahora quien los ocupaba era un sujeto rubio que hasta el momento la había acompañado 2 meses y su compañía era sin duda reconfortante, Vladimir Hellsing, al pronunciar su nombre en su mente, no puedo evitar sonreír, que calido era el sentimiento de sentirse acompañada y por si fuera poco realmente segura y protegida, no es que alucard no la protegiese, pero siempre estaba con la incertidumbre de si este la dispararía uno de estos días, para morir así ambos, con Vladimir todo era paz, calidez y amor. Esta vez sin vergüenza de lo que había pensado abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que veía a mas de 100 mts, incluso más y por fin pudo divisar a Aneth y esta vez le apunto, feliz! De haberla encontrado.

ahí!!!- grito al verla por fin.

Bien hecho Integra, bien hecho, espero que sepas que desde ahora en adelante no tendrás por que utilizar tus lentes, ya son innecesarios, ya que tus ojos ahora ven lo esencial para el corazón- Aneth vio en Integra el asombro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta, ya era tarde y tenía que preparar la cena, que Integra se había ganado y que su marido como todos los días de sus vidas esperaba.

En el camino de vuelta.

aun no lo comprendo- dijo por lo bajo Integra, como si no entender algo le diese vergüenza.

No comprendes, como después de tanto esfuerzo, lograste ver, con tanta facilidad?- le pregunto e Integra asintió.- te lo explico, Tus ojos hasta el momento veían lo que tus lentes le mostraban, metafóricamente me refiero a la razón, ellos te mostraban la razón y la vida que pasaba a tu alrededor, por eso cada ves que tratabas de ver a través de tus ojos nórmales pensabas en tus asuntos laborarles, ya que no podías sacarte aquellos lentes, que aun sin estar físicamente, estaban implantados en tu vida como parte de tu piel, es así como le pasa a toda a gente, siempre andan por ahí con aquellos lentes que solo le muestran lo que a su alrededor pasa, sin ver lo que realmente es esencial, por eso cuando en ves de ver tus problemas Integras, viste tu corazón, tus ojos te mostraron el camino, tu cuerpo, tu alma se sacó aquellos lentes y te dejo ver con nitidez lo que era realmente esencial, solo dejando la razón de lado y otorgándole espacio al corazón y al amor- termino de hablar Aneth e Integra sintió deseos de llorar, lo que veía era maravilloso y lo que sentía era… era simplemente espectacular… pero se contuvo, aun no era tiempo, aun faltaba… a de más Integra Hellsing, no era de aquellas que iba por la vida celebrando y riendo, era más bien una mujer seria y serena.

* * *

Simplemente no lo podía creer, pensó que tocaría a AJ, pero no lo logró, este se movió milésimas de segundos antes y al que toco, fue al viento nuevamente.

pero como!- se inquieto Vladimir.

Vamos Vladimir¿Qué es eso que tanto te urge, aquello que perturba tu mente?

Mi mente?

Aquella roca que mandaste, no tenía la velocidad suficiente para desconcentrarme, aun que se que la podrías haber mandando con más fuerza y velocidad, eres capaz de más, pero aquello que te perturba, no te deja desenvolverte-

Aquello… aquello- se repitió Vladimir, mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza para quedar con la vista fija en el cielo, ahí sintió el viento golpear su cara- Integra- susurro. Aquella mujer que cada ves que podía lo maltrataba psicológicamente, que siempre lo miraba de manera fría y dura, aquella que era un líder excepcional, con el don de siempre tomar la decisión mas acertada en le momento preciso, aquella mujer que aun mostrándose dura, tenía un aura hermosa y un alma completamente pura, aquella era Integra Hellsing, la mujer… la mujer que sin duda le había robado el corazón.

Esta ves si se concentro y volvió a romper las partículas que conformaban a una roca, la levanto y la lanzo hacía AJ, pero no solo esa, sino que unas cuantas más que iban a una velocidad impresionante, entonces, cuando AJ logró esquivar todas las piedra, se volteo y allí estaba Vladimir, tocándole el hombro. Por ese día el chico Hellsing se había ganado el pan.

En algún lugar de trayecto se encontraron ambos grupos, donde Aneth saludo cariñosamente a su marido y este a ella, siguiendo lo que restaba de camino para llegar a la casa juntos y tomados de la mano, como el más tierno y hermoso matrimonio que Integra y Vladimir algún día hubiesen podido ver. En cambio Integra y Vladimir cruzaron un par de miradas arrebatas y locas, que terminaron por enfocar al suelo, para irse sin mas remedio juntos, lo que duro el viaje camino a casa.

y tus lentes?- pregunto Vladimir.

Es una larga historia- respondió Integra, quien miraba todo su alrededor aun algo fascinada.

Así tus ojos se ven mas hermosos- le dijo Vladimir e Integra le miro y entonces el hombre pudo ver una destello fugaz y extraño en los ojos de Integra, que duro lo mismo que la mirada de Integra, antes que esta mirase hacia otro lado, no mas de un par de segundo, pero en aquellos segundo pudo ver que algo había cambiado en la dama de los hielos.

Lo crees?- le pregunto.

con mi vida- respondió este.

Como si valiera tanto.- le dijo Integra.

Lo mismo que la tuya Integra Hellsing-

Eso, ni en sueños- le dijo esta.

Llegaron a la casa y Aneth preparo la cena, mientras Vladimir e Integra conocían la casa en su totalidad.

que te sucedió en la mejilla?- pregunto por fin Vladimir.

El precio, por no seguir las reglas- respondió esta, mientras Vladimir solo asentía.

De pronto ambos pararon frente a un cuadro que parecía estar en un altar de la casa, en él se mostraba la imagen de dos niños hindúes llevando a la carga a una niña rubia que llevaba los ojos vendados y alas en la espalda, la cual iba sentada sobre una especie de camilla, que ambos niños llevaban sujetada, uno por adelanté y el otro por atrás.

un ángel- dijo por lo bajo Integra.

Que figura mas extraña- acotó a Vladimir al ver aquel ángel con los ojos vendados y cabizbajo.

Muchachos!- los llamo AJ – a comer

Ambos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta la cocina, donde degustaron de una exquisita cena, luego ambos se fueron a su habitación, la cual compartían, allí se dejaron caer sobre sus camas e inmediatamente se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_INGLATERRA, MANSIÓN HELLSING…_

maestro!- llamaba una chica a un hombre que estaba apoyado en le barandal de una terraza a entradas horas de la noche

seras…- dijo la figura.

Que sucede?-

No lo sientes chica policía?- le pregunto.

Sentir que maestro?

El poder fluir por tus venas poco a poco?- le pregunto y la chica solo le miro algo horrorizada, ya que su maestro le acaba de mirar y su cara de encontraba tatuada de rayas negras.

Que le sucede maestro!

Esto que ves en mi cara, es lo que afirma que pronto estaré listo.

Estar listo?

Ya lo entenderás chica policía- entonces desapareció, dejando a una Seras completamente desentendida, la cual solo optó por irse a dormir y dejar de pensar en las cosas que hacia y decía su maestro, ya que poco entendía.

Continuara….


	10. La unión

**ADVERTENCIA: **este capitulo contiene Lemon.

**N/A:**Aquí va el capitulo 10 de Ojos de Hellsing, espero lo disfruten así como los rew.

**LA UNIÓN**  


Integra se sentía feliz, muy feliz, aun que no se notaba, aun que nunca lo demostrará, pero el hecho de dejar aquellas gafas, había sido una de las cosas mas importante y feliz de su vida, aun que desde que las dejo, era mas difícil ocultar sus emocionas, ya que ahora no había ningún destello de aquellos vidrios que le permitiesen cegar a su interlocutor y aprovechar para hacer algún gesto imperceptible con los ojos, pero aun con todo aquella felicidad, había algo que la perturbaba, aquel cuadro, aquel ángel que lloraba sangre, aquel ser caído, se le hacía tan familiar, tan parecido, a quien?...

Integra!- le llamo Aneth, a lo que Integra salió de sus pensamiento.

Sucede algo?- pregunto Integra volviendo al planeta tierra.

Hija! Te he llamado mas de tres veces y no contestabas- le dijo Aneth e Integra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella nunca perdía su cabeza en sus pensamientos, cuando estaba en frente de más personas.

Estaba distraída- explico.

Bueno te comentaba que tendrías que arreglar un bolso para mañana, saldremos de excursión, con AJ y Vladimir. Haremos un largo viaje y necesitaras provisiones.

Bien- se limito a decir Integra, antes de levantarse y retirarse a su habitación, seguida de Vladimir con quien la compartía.

Buenas noches- les dijo Vladimir al matrimonio y los dos le respondieron al unísono.

Buenas noches Vladimir.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, que lo llevaría a su habitación vio a Integra cerrar la puerta de un portazo, no le importo mucho, ella estaba acostumbrada a las pesadas puertas de Hellsing, por lo que no era raro que en las puertas normales, su fuerza diera lugar a un portazo. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta y cuando se dispuso a abrirla, esta no cedió y así intento mucho rato, aumentando cada ves la fuerza, pero nada pasó y adentro se escuchaba claramente que Integra se estaba bañando por el sonido de la regadera.

maldición- murmuro entre dientes, cuando el agua de la regadera dejó de sonar.

Integra!!- llamo Vladimir, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Integra!- le llamo un poco mas fuerte.

Integra quien estaba en el baño envuelta en su toalla, escucho que alguien la llamaba, se acercó la puerta para comprobar que era vladimir, cuando volvio a escuchar su nombre, pero de un lugar mas lejos que detrás de la puerta del baño, así que salio de este y se dirigió a la entrada de la pieza y ahí susurro.

Vladimir?- se escuchó desde adentro.

Ayúdame a abrir la puerta, esta atorada!- dijo este.

Vamos! Con tu fuerza y poderes deberías poder abrirla – le dijo Integra, algo molesta.

Se utilizo mis poderes, romperé la manija, eso hará mucho ruido y ni quiero despertar a Aneth y AJ.

Ah maldita sea!- exclamo Integra- estaba bien, jalare desde este lado y tu empuja desde el otro-

Así haciendo fuerza desde ambos lados, la puerta se abrió se golpe, dejando caer a una integra envuelta en toalla al suelo y encima de ella un bulto calido y pesado, el cual se incorporo y allí pudo ver quien era…

Vladimir al sentir el tirón y que la puerta había cedido, perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre algo blando, algo que era aun más blando a la altura de sus pecho y delicado, al incorporase un poco pudo notar de quien se trataba…

Vladimir!!!

Integra!!!-

Exclamaron a mismo tiempo al verse tan cerca y fue en ese mismo instante que Vladimir miró hacia abajo y allí pudo notar de que se trataba aquello tan blando que sintió a nivel se sus pechos, lo senos descubiertos de Integra, algo nervioso y muy abochornado, volvió a mirar a Integra, que tenía una cara que mezclaba, ira, nerviosismo, pudor e inocencia, cuando esta se movió y se acomodo su toalla.

lo lamento Integra!!- exclamo este sonrojado, pero ella no le hablo, en cambio volvió al baño y cuando salió de allí vestida, él trato de volverse a disculpar, pero ella se acostó y apagó la luz de su lámpara.

Suspiro resignado y se fue al baño, salió y se acostó, sin dejar de pensar en la calidez que sintió al estar cerca de Integra, muuuyy cerca. – esa mujer me esta matando- fue lo último que pensó antes de caer ante el sueño.

_Al otro día._

Se despertaron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno dijo nada y como era demasiado temprano, no se bañaron, aquello lo habían hecho anoche, solo entraron al baño a vestirse y arreglarse un poco, cargaron sus mochilas a la espalda y salieron sin hablar absolutamente nada.

Vladimir se encontraba muy incomodo y cada vez que veía a Integra se cohibía y enrojecía. En cambio Integra cada vez que lo veía sentía que lo mataría.

Cuando Aneth y AJ los vieron llegar, no uno al lado, sino uno atrás del otro, en sumo silencio y con un aura llena de vibras extrañas y poco agradables, supieron que algo les había sucedido.

que sucede?- pregunto Aneth, cuando Integra y Vladimir le miraron.

Por que lo dices?- pregunto Integra.

Por las horribles auras que traen hoy día- les respondió esta.

Pasará- les dijo Vladimir.

Eso espero- dijo Aneth.

Yo creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo AJ.

Si- le siguió Aneth, mientras le tomaba la mano a su marido y comenzaban a caminar.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en un hermoso sendero, lleno de árboles con un exquisito aroma y fragancia, caminaron por mucho rato, nadie hablaba nada, solo observaban y se deleitaban con el hermoso paisaje.

que lugar más hermoso- dijo de pronto Vladimir al verse tan maravillado, con las pequeñas cascadas que resbalaban por un monte que los rodeaba.

Precioso Dan- le dijo Aneth.

Bueno chicos, aquí termina su recorrido, nosotros seguiremos hasta terminar el sendero, ustedes regresen a casa- les dijo AJ.

Por que?- pregunto Vladimir.

tenemos un asunto pendiente con un amigo que vive al final y no le gustan las personas extrañas, así que ustedes regresen a casa por favor y no nos esperen, pues, lo mas seguro es que no lleguemos hasta dentro de dos días o quizás más.

Para que nos trajeron aquí?- pregunto Integra.

Este lugar tiene una paz, que nunca encontraran en otro lugar, mediten en este lugar y aumenten sus capacidades perceptivas- le dijo Aneth.

Adiós- fue lo último que les dijo AJ, antes de desaparecer por el espeso bosque que rodeaba el sendero.

Vladimir susurro al ver que ya nos los veía y volteo a ver a Integra, quien ya esta estaba sentada en el suelo, en posición de meditación.

Integra?- llamo Vladimir como un niño asustado.

Estoy meditando- le dijo Integra de manera fría.

Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le pregunto.

Tienes dos días para hacerlo, me tienes que molestar ahora que trato de meditar- le regaño.

Lo siento- entonces imitó a Integra.

Comenzó a anochecer.

volvamos- mandó Integra, pero Vladimir no respondió- he dicho volvamos- volvió a decir, pero, el sujeto ni se movió, se acercó para tocarlo y notó que estaba helado y apenas respiraba.- Vladimir!!- lo movió- Vladimir!!- el sujeto no respondió, ni se movió- VLADIMIR!! – le grito, cuando el sujeto abrió los ojos lentamente,

que pasa?- pregunto, cuando observo el cielo- oh! Es de noche!

Que te sucede?- le pregunto Integra, entonces Vladimir entendió que Integra se encontraba preocupada.

No me siento bien- dijo él, intentando pararse y tambaleándose en el mismo momento.

Cuidado!- exclamo Integra ayudando a Vladimir a pararse, quien se recargo en ella.

Lo lamento, no se como llegue a este estado- le dijo, mientras Integra sin soltar a Vladimir tomaba las mochilas y las cargaba a su espalda, sin soltar en ningún momento a Vladimir, luego comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa.- que bien hueles Integra- le dijo Vladimir en un momento, provocando un sonrojo por parte de la mujer, el cual trato de ocultar con sus largos cabellos rubios.

De pronto Vladimir recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y comenzó a acercar su boca al cuello de la mujer.

tu pelo es sedoso- dijo en otro momento.

Ya basta Vladimir!- exclamo Integra, cuando algo suave y calido se posó en sus labios y la hizo callar, Vladimir la había besado, pero se separaron al instante.

Lo lamento- se disculpo Vladimir, soltando a Integra, para empezar a caminar sin ayuda- ya me siento mejor y disculpa por eso, no debí, esto de hacer tanto viajes astrales me esta causando un poco de daño y entró en una especie de crisis, creo que lo dejaré un tiempo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto y tu tampoco verdad?- pero Integra se encontraba mirando al suelo, desconcertada, sin saber que hacer, apenas negó con la cabeza.

Volvamos rápido, apenas se puede ver el camino- dijo por fin Integra.

Claro- le dijo Vladimir y comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

No hablaron nada más.

Integra apenas lo podía creer, pero le había dado su primer beso y no se había sentido nada mal, aquellos labios, eran como se lo esperaba, suaves y calidos.

pero que labios- era lo que Vladimir se repetía, una y otra vez en su mente, mientras miraba de reojo a Integra, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero ella apenas se veía por la noche que iba cayendo.

Ya casi llegamos- le dijo Vladimir a Integra, pero ella no dijo nada.

_Una vez adentro de la casa._

para comer algo tendremos que cocinar- dijo Vladimir, después de que llegaron y dejaron sus bolsos en la pieza, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina.

Sabes cocinar?- le pregunto Integra.

Si y tu?- pregunto él.

Tengo sirvientes para eso- le dijo Integra y Vladimir comprendió que Integra apenas sabía que era una olla.

Entonces tendrás que conformarte con mis habilidades culinarias.

Como sea, la idea es comer- le dijo Integra.

Quieres ser mi ayudante?- le pregunto Vladimir.

Si eso te ayuda a andar mas rápido, quizás si te ayude- le dijo Integra.

Muy bien!-

Comenzaron a cocinar, como un gran dúo, Vladimir se fascinaba al cocinar e Integra era la ayudante más eficiente y rápida. De vez en cuando Vladimir reía al escuchar a Integra refunfuñar por lo bajo, al no poder abrir algo o no entender como funcionaban ciertos artefactos de cocina.

como diablos abro esto?- pregunto a Vladimir enseñándole un tarro de lata.

Con un abre lata o abre tarro- le dijo Vladimir.

Que es eso?- pregunto Integra, en seguida Vladimir sacó un artefacto, que tenía dos ruedas y atrás de ellas un tipo de palanca que giraba.

Esto- le señalo Vladimir al mostrarle el objeto.

Como ocupo esto?- pregunto Integra y Vladimir solo puso el artefacto en el tarro, lo perforo un poco y con la palanca comenzó a hacer rodar el objeto sobre la superficie del tarro.-

Entendiste?- pregunto Vladimir.

Si!- exclamo Integra algo molesta, no le gustaba quedar como ignorante, pero en cosa de cocinas si que lo era. Tomo el abre latas y comenzó a terminar la tarea que Vladimir había comenzado, hasta destapar completamente el tarro de atún. – listo!

Bien, pásamelo- le dijo Vladimir y ella se lo paso, en ese momento el rose de manos fue evidente y ambos se sonrojaron, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Así siguieron hasta que vladimir terminó la comida y esta fue servida.

Al mismo tiempo que los Hellsing probaban su talento culinario, en un lugar muy lejos de allí y de la mansión Hellsing, varios hombre, cubiertos por la oscuridad miraban con curiosidad a un pantalla que transmitía un acto horroroso, que a ellos prácticamente excitaba, los hacia saborearse los labios y sentir el placer casi inmediato, pero aquellas imágenes terminaron cuando la imagen del monitor cambio, mostrando a una mujer rubia y alta, ser alababa por todos los presentes, quienes se arrodillaban ante ella y entre aquellos sujetos, aquel que a ellos le importaba, aquel que ellos querían derrotar, para obtener otro de los tantos trofeos que ya tenían y también para añadir mas poder a su esplendoroso y magnifico saber. Entonces unos de los tanto sujetos se paro de su asiento y apagó el televisor.

esto es Millenium contra Hellsing- dijo el sujeto que apagó el aparato.- en esta pelea Integra liberó a Alucard de la restricción cero y el volvió ser el conde de siempre, poderoso y sin enemigos comparables a él. Empalo a todo los sujetos del lugar, para presentárselos a Integra y arrodillarse diciéndole "condesa", luego peleo contra las innumerables monstruos de Millenium y les gano a todos, nadie pudo contra él, aun cuando él saco a todas las vidas que llevaba dentro para armar un ejercito, se podría decir que en ese momento el vampiro era "mortal" podía morir, pero aquellos nunca paso, caballeros, la pregunta ahora es ¿como matamos a Alucard?.

Nosotros tenemos a nuestros propios monstruos- dijo uno de los presentes.

Imposible! Ellos jamás podrán contra Alucard, son solo juguetes al lado del poder incomparable del Nosferatú, ellos solo están para eliminar a cualquiera de aquellos ejércitos mediocres que la corona mande- dijo el mismo sujeto que había apagado el televisor.

Entonces que sugieres Montero?- pregunto uno de los presentes, él que al parecer se veía el mas viejo y más experimentado de todos.

Sugiero traer de vuelta a Azazel- respondió Montero.

Tu idea es la de todo Montero- le dijo el viejo del lugar, mientras se levantaba un poco se su asiento- pero antes de ello, necesitamos saber todo de Hellsing, que son aquellos que portan a otro hijo del mal, y para saber más sobre el enemigo, hay que ir donde el enemigo.

Que estas diciendo Cortez?- pregunto Horrorizado Montero al más viejo del lugar.

Sugiero que ataquemos Hellsing y saquemos toda la información que podamos del lugar.- hablo Cortez.

Como pretendes hacer eso?- pregunto Montero, mientras que todos los de más presentes permanecían callados, fue cuando Cortez arrojó una fotos sobre la mesa que rodeaba a todos.

Estos son…

Si esos son aquellos sujetos extraños a los cuales Hellsing a estado investigando este último tiempo y lo más seguro es que piensan que somos nosotros, ya que todo coincide, él día que enviamos a unos de los nuestros a la reunión de la mesa redonda, ellos platicaban sobre estos sujetos-

Anda al grano viejo que me aburro- le dijo Montero.

Para entrar a Hellsing los usaremos, haremos un trato, les diremos que los ataquen y mientras eso ocurre, uno de nuestros mejores espías entrara y registrara los archivos y todo Hellsing,

Muchos en la sala sonrieron, incluso Montero.

De Vuelta a India

y que tal?- pregunto Vladimir.

Bastante bueno para venir de un hombre- dijo esta, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta..

Acéptalo te encanto mi plato- le dijo Vladimir.

Acaso he dicho lo contrario?- pregunto Integra.

En fin, ahora tendremos que lavar a la loza- dijo Vladimir.

Tendremos! Eso me suena a manada, tendrás que lavar la loza Vladimir, por que fuiste tu quien ensució todos esto.

Espera un momento Integra! Tu me ayudaste, fuiste mi cómplice y los cómplice también pagan una condena, por ayudar al malo, así que me ayudas con este desastre.

Después de un larga discusión, ambos terminaron lavando la loza y cuando terminaron se dirigieron a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta una sensación de incomodidad los embriago. Estaban solos en una casa en medio de la selva Hindú y en la misma habitación.

Vladimir intentando regular la situación, se fue a su cama y se sacó las sandalias que llevaba e Integra lo imitó, para luego tenderse en su cama.

que cansada estoy- se dijo para si misma.

Yo también- le dijo Vladimir, al parecer había hablado más alto que lo normal.- apagaré la luz- entonces apagó la luz principal de la habitación, quedando solo la lámparas de Vladimir e Integra prendidas, dándole al lugar un toque aun mas incitante que antes.

Este lugar es muy tranquilo- dijo Integra, quien había cerrado los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió los pasos de Vladimir acercarse a su lugar, pero estos siguieron de largo y este solo cerró las cortinas que estaban a un lado de la cama de Integra, luego volvió y se acerco al velador de la susodicha y tomo sus ya inutilizables anteojos y se los puso.

DIOS!!! Tu si que no veías nada!- exclamo Vladimir al ver toda su lugar borroso y casi indescifrable.- pero los Hellsing no tiene mala vista-

Al parecer los Wingates si- dijo Integra.

Que lástima heredar tan penoso defecto.- dijo Vladimir.

Es lo único que tengo de mi madre- dijo ella.

Lo lamento-

No te preocupes- le dijo Integra, viendo como este dejaba los lentes en su lugar y se sentaba a un lado de donde ella estaba recostada.

Yo creo que has heredado más de ella- le dijo Vladimir, mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla y la acariciaba. Integra enseguida de sentir su contacto, se puso rígida, se helo.

Como que?- pregunto Integra, quien intentaba sacar fortaleza para afrontar aquella situación, que era sin duda más difícil que cualquier otra, pero enseguida de formular su pregunta Vladimir la beso, por segunda vez en el día y ella no se resistió incluso en un momento se vio respondiéndole a aquel beso, juntando mas sus labios y rodeando el cuello de Vladimir con sus manos.

Como tus labios- le dijo Vladimir, separándose un poco de ella, para luego volver a besarla.

Integra no se sentía para nada mal, aquel beso sin duda era exquisito, hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos había introducido su lengua en la cavidad del otro, hasta que el beso se volvió algo más pasional y excitante, fue cuando Integra le dio lugar a Vladimir, para que este se tendiera a un lado de ella, en ese momento Vladimir sintió el deseo de Integra.

te deseo Integra, y si esta noche no eres mía, no se que haré- le dijo en un momento e Integra solo sonrió con picardía y lo volvió a atraer hacia sus labios, para comenzar con las caricias más íntimas.

Vladimir comenzó a recorrer por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de Integra, brazos, hombros, cintura, cadera, y algo de sus piernas, pues, había algo que molestaba, que sobraba, la ropa. Poco a poco comenzó a despojarle su chaqueta de entrenamiento, luego su playera blanca, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior. Integra como buena comandante no se quedo atrás y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Vladimir, solamente que al sacarle la chaqueta, este quedo al descubierto, ya que no traía nada mas, ahí vio sus formados y perfectos pectorales, los cuales ya había visto antes, pero ahora tenía el placer de acariciarlos y tocarlos junto con su abdomen endurecido.

Vladimir sintió como Integra pasaba sus suaves manos por sus pectorales y abdomen llegando a la parte baja, para luego subir su manos hasta los pectorales nuevamente, esta caricia encendió completamente al joven Vladimir que hasta el momento se contenía para no precipitar las cosas, pero Integra lo estaba provocando y como buen Hellsing, respondería a aquella provocación, dándole una lección al provocante.

Integra no encontró mejor idea que ver a Vladimir loco por ella, lo quería a sus pies, lo quería ver gritar su nombre en desesperación por poseerla, quería ver como el la deseaba hasta morir. Entonces comenzó con un caricia que constaba en bajar su manos desde los pectorales a la parte baja del abdomen, cuando lo hizo, sintió de inmediato un estremecimiento por parte de Vladimir, lo volvió a hacer unas tres veces más y fue cuando Vladimir se posiciono mas de ella y le quitó el brasier, dejando al descubierto los grandes, perfectos y redondos senos que Integra tanto escondía. En seguida sus manos se posicionaron de ellos e Integra gimió levemente al sentir el contacto.

Contesto a la tal provocación de Integra, posicionándose de ella y quitándole con facilidad el brasier para así observar los pecho de Integras, los cuales al solo verlo, supo que serían de él y nadie más, en seguida los tomo en sus manos y los acarició, escuchando un leve gemido de parte de Integra, y aquello era solo el comienzo.

De un momento a otro ambos se encontraban sin ropa e Integra aun sin nada de experiencia había tomado el control de la situación y tenía a Vladimir al borde de la locura. Este sin más procuro dar venganza por el trato de Integra y dio paso a su mejor táctica y la que nunca fallaba, poco a poco su mano se apodero de la entrepierna de Integra y esta al sentir el contacto en aquella área no evito encenderse más de lo que ella pensó estar en su vida y resistiendo un poco a la caricia termino cediendo, cuando Vladimir comenzó a tocar y estimular el lugar más sensible de la mujer, aquello que la llevaría al orgasmo, el clítoris. Integra al sentirse húmeda y ardiente, hizo lo mismo pero con Vladimir, de un momento a otro ambos habían dejado aquella jugarreta y de disponía al inicio del fin, Integra abrió un poco las piernas y Vladimir se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

tendré cuidado – le dijo y ella solo lo miro asintiendo con la mirada.

Entonces Vladimir se adentro en ella, viendo como esta se arqueaba al sentirse perforada, penetrada, enseguida se calmo y él continuó con su recorrido, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad y la velocidad de la danza, pero esta no terminó allí, ambos ocuparon diferentes lugares en diferentes posiciones, Vladimir le enseño a Integra el arte de amar e Integra le enseño el arte de poseer a una virgen, entonces la danza termino en la madrugada entre palabras cariñosas y un "te quiero" de parte de ambos.

_Mansión Hellsing- Inglaterra_

Durante toda la noche sintió como su cuerpo ardía, su corazón muerto latía hasta querer salir, como su poder aumentaba hasta el infinito, el último paso, lo último de lo último había llegado y en la madruga, se escucho por todo Hellsing, despertando a todo aquel que dormía. – ESTOY COMPLETO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara…


End file.
